La oscuridad de la tierra
by Kira-Sun
Summary: El camino de regreso a casa es, no pocas veces, un viaje de incertidumbre y degradación. En el exilio, los bosques y las ciudades por igual son un misterio de siluetas al ponerse el sol. Avanzan por el sendero que la Ruina delimitó, pero se niegan a ser las víctimas de los monstruos que se mofan de su voluntad.
1. Preludio: El camino a mitad de la vida

**Advertencias** :

-Este fic es la continuación (o el segundo libro) de "El reino desvanecido".

-Cosas _darks_ y otras exageraciones. Desarrollo de personajes. Divergencias respecto al canon. Mezclas raras y experimentos con las situaciones y personajes. No mucho porno. De todos los _fics_ que conformarán el compendio sobre Tabris y Amell, y pese al ominoso título, esta parte es la más relajada y feliz (?

-Para quienes me acompañan desde "El reino desvanecido" decir que en este pretendo capítulos más pequeños, narrados en presente (tercera persona), tratando de economizar en palabras en beneficio de la máxima claridad.

-La temática de cada parte que compone el fic viene de cierto _fanficker_ de la Edad Media xD. Sucedió que mis notas para una historia en el _fandom_ de Fullmetal Alchemist se revolvieron un día con mis notas sobre _fics_ de Dragon Age y dije "¡Ea, de aquí soy!".

* * *

 **Exoneración** : Personajes, lugares y todo lo que suene familiar es propiedad de BioWare y entes similares.

* * *

Música: "Guren no Yumiya", Linked Horizon.

* * *

Primera parte

\- Limbo -

 _Mi guía, con la faz amortajada,  
dijo: «Bajemos a ese mundo ciego:  
primero yo: tú, sigue mi pisada.»  
Yo, que su palidez vi desde luego,  
respondí: «Si el bajar a ti te espanta,  
¿Quién a mi pecho infundirá sosiego?»  
«Es la angustia,» dijo él, «por pena tanta,  
y la piedad pintada en mi semblante;  
no pienses que es temor que me quebranta.»_

—La Divina Comedia, Infierno, IV.

* * *

\- Preludio -

Alza su escudo frente al mago, justo a tiempo. En los ojos que le agradecen la intervención, también hay sorpresa y terror. Varias flechas se han incrustado en la madera, resulta obvio que el joven mago está pensando en el dolor y la sangre que le ha ahorrado. Parpadea y deja escapar el aire.

—¿Estaría exigiendo demasiado si te pido que vayas un poco más rápido? —Inquiere el muchacho, hablando sobre su hombro a la otra recluta. Incapaz de girar y darle la espalda a la batalla para dirigirse a ella, se concentra en el enemigo y pronuncia las palabras de un hechizo.

En respuesta, un cosquilleo familiar se instala en la piel del guarda. Su sangre y su carne distinguen la naturaleza entrópica de la magia; desde que lo conoció, Theodore Amell le pareció esa clase de mago. Los monstruos ralentizan el paso, otros entran en pánico. Su siguiente hechizo, sospechosamente veloz, los hace arder, llenando el ambiente de un olor desagradable. No ha habido manera de que, a través de los últimos meses, se acostumbre al hedor de la carne corrupta consumida por el fuego.

Desvía su atención un segundo. La joven, agachada sobre el mecanismo de la trampa, no ha dado más réplica que un levísimo ceño fruncido que denota su concentración. A tientas busca el mecanismo de activación. Si bien su cara no delata el temor que alberga, el temblor de su muñeca habla volúmenes. La ve retirarse el cabello de la frente y bufar una maldición que él no llega a oír en realidad.

Alistair regresa su vista al frente. Un pinchazo en la parte posterior de la cabeza anuncia el arribo de una nueva oleada de engendros tenebrosos. Levanta la espada un poco más y da un paso al frente, preparado para el choque contra un genlock.

La emboscada los atrapó entre un par de montículos y numerosas trampas. La patrulla encomendada a ellos tres se ha convertido en más que un ejercicio sencillo de adecuación.

—Está hecho —pronuncia la recluta de pronto, con la simplicidad de quien está dando los buenos días.

La mujer le dedica una rápida mirada a su compañero y Alistair, por enésima vez desde que abandonaron el campamento de los guardas grises, se siente fuera de lugar. Sabe que el par de reclutas ha pasado las últimas semanas en compañía de Duncan, pero incluso así, la sinergía que ambos empiezan a demostrar es un rasgo útil que cualquiera envidiaría en el campo de batalla.

Theodore asiente. Su siguiente hechizo, obedeciendo la callada recomendación de ella, es una cortina de fuego azul, a través del estrecho pasaje, que les da tiempo de correr hasta una posición defendible. Los tres inspeccionan el área en busca de algún suministro antes de iniciar el ascenso por la colina. Una poción de vigor o lirio. Kallian, perpleja, recoge monedas de un cadáver.

—¿Los engendros tenebrosos no tendrían que estar del otro lado del valle? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Pregunta Theodore.

—Lamento decirte que los engendros tenebrosos se invitan solos a las celebraciones.

Alistair se da un momento para voltear hacia atrás cuando han alcanzado la cumbre de la colina, e inspecciona el terreno. Los dos reclutas jadean; uno se sienta sobre la parte plana de una gran roca, y la otra se ha tumbado sobre el suelo. Sudan y están empapados de sangre negruzca. El combate ha sido inesperado, mas no extremadamente difícil; no lo suficiente para que el par haya acusado el cansancio tan rápido. No son los mejores ejemplares que se le pueden ofrecer a la orden. No todavía, en cualquier caso. Recordando la disputa de su propio reclutamiento, el joven guerrero apenas logra contener una sonrisa de nostalgia.

Duncan aprecia aquello que otros tildan como causa perdida y recoge lo que la sociedad parece no querer o necesitar, y es, para sorpresa de muchos, capaz de convertirlo en algo útil.

«Si logran sobrevivir a la Iniciación», una ominosa voz le recuerda.

—Luce como alguna clase de avanzadilla —especula, torciendo un poco el gesto. Se da cuenta, al instante, de que ha sonado demasiado lúgubre, de nuevo. No es la bienvenida a la orden que a él le habría gustado recibir. Se apresura a corregir este pesimista estado de ánimo—. Eso significa que nuestro día de campo se pospone —suspira teatralmente.

—¿Eso es posible? —Pregunta la taciturna recluta.

—¿Qué? ¿Un día de campo? —Interviene Theodore—. Pues no sé, pero un rato de solaz nos vendría de maravilla.

Kallian Tabris no le concede ninguna respuesta y la sonrisa que bailaba en los labios del mago detona. Disfruta de sacar de quicio a su compañera, lo cual le ha valido más de un buen puntapié. Alistair se cuida, no queriendo que el gesto se le contagie mientras la recluta elfa aguarda por una respuesta.

—Céntrate, Amell —solicita con más paciencia de la que cabría esperar de ella—. Estoy hablando de los engendros tenebrosos.

—Ellos también se merecen un descanso.

La mujer suspira, rendida.

—¿Se supone que esos monstruos puedan hacer cosas como estas? Grupos de exploración, emboscadas… Creí que eran criaturas sin inteligencia.

—Los engendros tenebrosos… vienen en muchas presentaciones.

—¿Recuerdas a Su Majestad El Más Monstruoso?

—Te pedí que dejaras de nombrarlos, Amell.

—Usaba magia y no era como el resto —apunta él, sin que el comentario de Tabris tenga efecto alguno—. Por supuesto, no lo supiste porque lo viste, entraste en pánico, le lanzaste una bomba de ácido y el pobrecillo se cayó por el acantilado.

—No tuve tiempo de detenerme y preguntarle si se sentía especialmente inteligente.

En cuanto se da cuenta de que le está siguiendo el juego al mago, Kallian guarda silencio y se enfoca en Alistair.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

No son solo los ojos grises de ella los que le observan a la expectativa. Amell espera órdenes suyas también, aunque con mucha menos disposición; Alistair casi siente que se está burlando de él con aquella sonrisa de suficiencia. El guarda recuerda por qué pensó en protestar cuando Duncan le encomendó la introducción de los dos jóvenes a la orden. Las cosas se ponen raras cuando él está a cargo.

—Es terreno alto —medita en voz alta, girando el cuerpo—. Pero hay demasiados árboles…. Esto, Kallian, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo llamarte Kallian? —Pregunta, tratando de enmascarar su inseguridad. Ella asiente, dando un paso al frente. La presteza de la acción aviva el pánico en él. Detesta verse en esa posición, nadie debería seguir sus órdenes—. ¿Sabes usar el arco? —Pregunta al descolgarse el arma y el carcaj que recogió en su carrera desde el fondo del barranco.

No imaginaba recibir esa expresión de alarma. Esta vez, los nervios no se manifiestan únicamente en el temblor de sus extremidades. Lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos, casi horrorizada, mientras sostiene el arco por inercia.

Detrás, la risa de Theodore completa el cuadro de irrealidad: Kallian Tabris, que hasta ese día había demostrado ser imperturbable, tiene esa cara aterrada; él está al frente del grupo impartiendo órdenes; los engendros tenebrosos aguardan en algún sitio detrás de la arboleda. Theodore para de reír para erguirse con aire afectado.

—No podemos quedarnos quietos, esperando la muerte, ¿no? —Dice, burlándose de la parálisis que Alistair y Tabris sufren—. Kallian, haz el truco de las sombras que te enseñó Duncan. Si puedes evitar las bombas de ácido te lo vamos a agradecer mucho —se mofa. Luego, pone su atención sobre el guarda—. En el Círculo solía jugar todo tipo de juegos de naipes —aclara, ante la asombrada (y, sí, aliviada) expresión de Alistair—. Si lo piensas, todos somos cartas. —El muchacho ladea la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho; echa un rápido vistazo más allá de él. Alistair lo siente a sus espaldas, como un cosquilleo, se trata de un engendro—. Me da un poco de curiosidad... ¿Cuál eres tú?

Alistair no lo sabe.

* * *

 **N/A** : Se trata de una tontería, pero me gustó escribir el desastre que es este trío actualmente.  
Alguien debe decirle a Al que es absolutamente capaz de ser un brillante líder aljsdfksjdf. Ya aprenderá, ya aprenderá c':

Y bueno, que Alistair no quiere impartir órdenes, Kallian no quiere quedar como una inepta y todo es un chiste para Amell. A pesar de ser un desastre justo ahora, no son unos inútiles (porque bueno, si bien Duncan es un cuqui, no va por allí recogiendo gente solo por caridad). Ya se verá luego.

Oh dios, esto fue divertido. No recuerdo la última vez que me divertí tanto escribiendo.

Esta es mi última actualización rápida, es probable que la próxima no llegue hasta finales de enero.

En fin, ¡felices fiestas a todos! Beban en mi honor (?

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Limbo I - ¿Dónde hallaremos el paraíso?

**Música** : Red Swan, Yoshiki ft. HYDE

* * *

Limbo

I

 _Su nombre es Ophelia. Heredó los ojos azules de Mamá y la cabellera oscura de Papá. Es el orgullo de la familia, una niña inteligente y de gracia natural. Alec, su hermano menor, suele alegar que Theodore siente celos de ella._

 _Tal vez sintiera envidia alguna vez, de más pequeño. Por suerte, ha dejado atrás esas niñerías. Ophelia es su compás y crece protegido por su sombra. Ella lo cubre cuando se escapa para llevar a cabo sus travesuras y Theodore suele pasarle tartas a escondidas durante las lecciones con el viejo profesor. Se cubren las espaldas, como los hermanos deben. Alec y Kieran aprenderán a hacerlo algún día._

 _—¿Quieres ver algo asombroso?_

 _Theodore alza los hombros mientras gira en su dirección. Mira con curiosidad a su hermana. Ella tiene una expresión de júbilo que es contagiosa. Aguarda, cruzando las piernas e inclinándose un poco hasta que Ophelia le ordena retroceder porque puede… quemarse. Con el ceño profundamente fruncido, pensando que va a tomarle el pelo, la observa arrancar la hierba a manojos, acumulándolos frente a ambos. Ha cortado también una delicada flor blanca y él se queda a un momento de disuadirla para dejar esa margarita intacta, son las preferidas de mamá._

 _—¿Preparado?_

 _Theo asiente una vez, empleando una sonrisa de incredulidad. Un gesto que se borra de su rostro al ver arder la margarita junto al resto de la hierba. Una chispa que ha brotado de las manos de Ophelia ha producido este incendio en miniatura. Las facciones del niño vuelven a tensarse, esta vez con asombro._

 _—¿Magia? —Inquiere en voz baja._

 _Ophelia asiente enérgicamente._

 _Por desgracia, Theo verá morir este entusiasmo poco a poco a lo largo de los días que están por venir. Una tormenta se anuncia en el horizonte y sacudirá la casa Amell._

 _Ophelia será la primera en irse y Revka nunca se recuperará._

* * *

—¿Tú duermes?

La madrugada es fría y silenciosa. El profundo índigo del cielo resguarda una pulcrísima colección de estrellas. Una tenue luz ha consumido los astros en el este, coronando los escarpados picos con un halo anaranjado. Es difícil apartar la vista del panorama.

Amell no esperaba este silencio en Ostagar. Si cierra los ojos puede imaginar que las ruinas están deshabitadas y tiene la oportunidad de hundirse en magia antigua que aún no entiende del todo. Sabe que no tendrá tiempo de desentrañar los secretos de este vestigio del Imperio y la curiosidad se convierte en una incomodidad al borde de su pensamiento. La quietud morirá pronto, al despertar el campamento. Los perros ladrarán insistentemente, alguien gritará por un sirviente, se vociferarán órdenes entre los oficiales y escuchará las risas de los soldados.

Estas madrugadas tranquilas se acabarán de manera definitiva. En unos días no habrá hora a la cual en el campamento no exista un bullicio generalizado. Se recuerda que está en el preámbulo de una guerra, si es que puede catalogársele como tal a este ir, prácticamente, a ciegas contra una fuerza de la no se ha sabido en años.

Se obliga a depositar su atención en su compañera recluta. Kallian no ha respondido aún.

Amell se pregunta, fugazmente, si ella ha reflexionado alguna vez sobre las batallas y los engendros tenebrosos. Le parece que no, que todavía es prisionera de la celda y las circunstancias que la colocaron allí. Lo nota: ella siente nostalgia, le estrangula la garganta cuando quiere hablar (y quizá es por eso que habla tan poco). Ha dejado un reguero de lágrimas en el camino. Ha estado perdiendo _algo_.

Es casi digno de lástima ver a una persona que está extraviándose y que, además, parece no saberlo.

—¿Pesadillas?

La respuesta de la elfa a su segunda pregunta va escondida en su silencio.

Kallian no ha huido de él, quizá porque tiene miedo y no quiere estar sola; por supuesto, ella nunca se lo diría. Theodore aprovecha la oportunidad y se sienta a su lado sobre el pretil del puente. Traga saliva y procura no mirar hacia abajo, donde se agitan los árboles con el viento helado. La altura le pone la piel de gallina. Se sostiene con fuerza del borde, tratando de ahogar el vértigo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Su interlocutora no le concede una mirada y a Theo el despliegue de tozudez le causa cierta gracia. Por todo lo seria que parece, Tabris es también muy infantil.

—Duncan me ha confiado una importante misión —declara teatralmente—: vigilar que su recluta favorita no huya —ríe en voz baja. Contempla la posibilidad de darle un golpecillo juguetón con el hombro, pero se lo piensa mejor dando un vistazo al precipicio—. Los desertores son tan poco elegantes, quedan mal, Kallian.

—No me castigues tan temprano con tu sentido del humor. —Tabris arquea una ceja y finalmente gira la cabeza. Theo sabe que la curva de esas espesas cejas es lo más parecido que tendrá a una sonrisa.

El breve intercambio de miradas le dice que Kallian ha estado llorando. Theodore no lo señala, sabe lo incómodo que resulta.

—Nunca se empieza demasiado temprano.

La elfa pestañea y el gesto delata su somnolencia.

— _Tú_ has tenido pesadillas —lo acusa en voz baja. Él ha debido poner un gesto absurdo que lo ha traicionado, porque ella sacude la cabeza y su vista regresa al frente—. No sueles estar despierto a esta hora. La pereza es tu pecado favorito.

Amell parpadea un par de veces antes de relajar sus facciones. La próxima vez que sonríe nota cuánto le está costando. Dormir es poco menos que una tortura desde que abandonó la torre.

—Soy un mago, Kallian. Sé perfectamente cuando estoy soñando.

—¿Sí? —Inquiere con acidez.

Amell gruñe por lo bajo.

—No estábamos hablando de mí.

—Tampoco vamos a hablar de mí.

Ella hace amago de marcharse y Theo debe recurrir a todo su valor para soltarse y poner una mano sobre el antebrazo de la elfa. Ella se detiene y le busca el rostro, esperando que le suelte.

—Duncan quiere que te ayude.

Kallian vuelve a alzar una ceja.

—No necesito ayuda.

—El pobre hombre no duerme de la preocupación por nuestro niño recluta.

Kallian se lo piensa, desviando su vista apenas un momento. —¿Tú crees que desertaría?

—¡No! —niega rápidamente. Luego, una sonrisa condescendiente intenta encubrir la vehemencia. Theo cambia de posición y regresa los pies al puente—. Tampoco Duncan, créeme.

Tabris apoya la cadera contra la roca y se cruza de brazos. Su expresión no delata ninguno de sus pensamientos y eso es un tanto frustrante.

—Puede ser que nuestro amable benefactor tema que aproveches la oportunidad de esta batalla para lanzarte de cabeza a una muerte segura.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —Ella lo está mirando por el rabillo del ojo.

—Nuestro viaje por Brecilia fue, eh, digamos… _demostrativo_.

Kallian finalmente hace una mueca y Theo ríe en voz baja.

—No quiero morir.

—Tampoco parece que tengas muchas ganas de vivir, querida mía.

El silencio que sigue es prolongado, pero no del todo incómodo. El profundo color del cielo ha ido cediendo lentamente. Hace rato que la quietud de la mañana fue rasgada por el primer martillo en la herrería. Una parte de él vuelve a lamentar haber perdido oportunidad para explorar la historia de la magia tevinterana enjaulada en estas ruinas.

Theo se incorpora con mucho cuidado, acomodándose las gafas enanas sobre el puente de la nariz.

—¿No hay ningún lastre? —Inquiere con aire casual. Tabris alza la vista, sin procesar todavía la pregunta—. ¿Un lazo? Ya sabes —titubea, rascándose en la mejilla izquierda la sombra de una barba que nunca hasta entonces había dejado crecer—, algo por lo cual luchar. Parecías muy unida a tu familia. Estaría bien ganar la próxima batalla para mantenerlos a salvo, ¿no te parece?

Durante unos instantes, ella no hace más que parpadear.

—Olvidas dónde me encontraste y por qué me encontraste allí —le dice con voz atona.

—Asesinaste al heredero del arlingo.

—No —dice y menea la cabeza—. Hice algo que creí correcto y mi familia sufrió.

—Seguro, pero no podías saberlo.

—Creo que sí lo sabía. Muy bien, de hecho —le corrige sombría. Kallian está a punto de marcharse—. De cualquier forma, lo pensaré —agrega con un leve asentimiento antes de comenzar a caminar sin ninguna prisa—. Te lo agradezco, Amell.

Ella no quiere volver a casa, siente vergüenza… Theodore frunce los labios porque se identifica, más de lo que le gustaría, con ese sentimiento.

* * *

 _—No quiero estar aquí —murmura contra sus rodillas, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los dedos enterrados en la piel de sus piernas._

 _El agua para de salpicar a su alrededor de un momento a otro. Escucha los pasos sobre la hierba. Ella extiende las piernas sobre la alfombra verde y fresca. No deja de mirar el suelo._

 _Anora Mac Tir, luego de una prolongada deliberación, le tiende una mano. Kallian eleva la vista y enjuga sus lágrimas con su manga izquierda. La hija del teyrn de Gwaren se halla de pie frente a ella, entrecerrando los ojos por la luz que le da de lleno en la cara. Está intentando sonreír. El sol está frente a ella y su sombra baila sobre el agua detrás. Se ha doblado los pantaloncillos hasta la rodilla, su blusa blanca está empapada y plagada de motitas de barro. Su largo cabello cae despeinado sobre sus hombros, brillando como el oro. Algunos mechones ondean frente a su rostro._

 _Los ojos de Kallian se posan sobre la mano extendida._

 _—Vamos a correr en el agua —propone Anora._

 _Muy a su pesar, el primer impulso de la más pequeña no es negarse. Los ojos azules de Anora la han atrapado. Su sonrisa es un remedio casi efectivo contra la tristeza. Toda ella es una visión repentina, un rayo de sol entre espesas nubes. Anora nunca luce como algo diferente a una princesa._

 _Se queda admirándola un rato, sintiéndose en paz y agradecida, hasta que una rana salta y cae sobre el regazo de Kallian. Ambas pegan un respingo y la rana se aleja con urgentes saltos hacia el estanque. Las carcajadas de las niñas estallan repentinamente._

 _Kallian roza con la yema de sus dedos la curva de sus labios. Es la primera vez que ríe desde la muerte de su madre._

* * *

« _Lucha por algo_ ».

—¡Aquí estás!

Daveth le ha propinado una potente palmada en la espalda. Tabris evita, por muy poco, escupir el trago de agua sobre su propia comida. Se atraganta y el humano le palmea la espalda, ligeramente esta vez. Él se sienta a su derecha y Amell, que le acompaña con la cara detrás de un desgastado libro, ocupa el lugar a la izquierda.

—Desafortunadamente —replica ella con voz ronca, volviendo la vista a su plato.

Amell suelta una burla nasal, pero Daveth continúa con desenfado.

—Como no me trates con más respeto, todos nuestros compañeros se enterarán de que has estado robando panes durante la cena —amenaza al mismo tiempo que rebusca en el plato de Kallian y se lleva un trozo de queso.

—No los he robado.

—Es la palabra del miembro más simpático de los guardas grises contra Ceño Fruncido.

Kallian evita suspirar.

—Aún no eres un guarda —señala en su lugar.

—Es un tecnicismo, mujer. —Daveth le resta importancia con un movimiento de su muñeca—. Se dirán unas palabras conmovedoras en la Iniciación, nos abrazaremos y lloraremos.

—Luego de regresar de la espesura. —Amell cierra el libro sobre la mesa—. Interesante, ¿eh?

Kallian sabe, por las conversaciones que ambos humanos mantienen antes de dormir, que han estado indagando sobre el secreto que Duncan guarda con tanto recelo. Ambos están de acuerdo en que nada que alguien se esfuerce tanto en ocultar puede ser bueno. Ella, por otro lado, no le ha dado muchas vueltas. Desearía que su atención se enfocara en el evento que puede arrebatarle la vida, pero no está ni un poco cerca de ello.

—Sois unos paranoicos.

—No todos tenemos el temple de Ceño Fruncido.

Amell ríe por lo bajo y Kallian le propina un codazo en las costillas.

—Ey, ese sí ha dolido —se queja el mago—. ¿Es que no estás ni un poco preocupada?

—¿Te asusta el bosque? —Inquiere ella con una ceja alzada.

Amell usa su mejor expresión de desdén, pero la ingeniosa respuesta muere en sus labios al aparecer Alistair. Ser Jory viene detrás. Ambos se sientan en el lado opuesto de la larga mesa.

—Ah, ¡qué vergüenza! Comer sin esperar a los demás, ¿quién os ha educado?

Kallian se lleva el cuenco a la boca para dar un último sorbo tras un fugaz titubeo, encogiéndose de hombros ante la fingida censura del guarda.

—En realidad, la única que come es Ceño Fruncido —dice Daveth, hablando con la boca llena tras zamparse todo el queso que le había robado.

—¿Quién os ha dado queso? —La pregunta de Alistair viene acompañada de una mirada recelosa.

—Kallian lo robó —dice Daveth de forma instantánea.

—El cocinero en el campamento me lo ha regalado —desmiente con aspereza.

No dice nada más. Por supuesto, no va a compartir que el hombre le ha dado una ración extra de queso luego de señalar lo flaca que está y la pena que le da que esa campaña contra los engendros tenebrosos obligue a luchar a una persona en las condiciones de Kallian.

No ha conseguido evitar tentarse las costillas y espiar la constitución de los demás, temiendo ser demasiado flaca y débil en comparación.

—¿Por qué iba a regalártelo? A menos que… —Daveth esboza una repugnante sonrisa.

—Guarda silencio, Dave —interviene Amell. El mago coloca una mano sobre la de ella con intención conciliadora—. Sabemos que no lo robaste. Daveth está comportándose… como Daveth —le resta importancia el mago.

Ella se limita a asentir. Todos tienen razones sobradas para creer que ella ha estado hurtando comida. No puede esperar que los otros confíen en su honestidad, si ha demostrado que esta es tan escasa que tiende a nula.

Es solo que Duncan habló de los otros guardas grises como «sus nuevos hermanos» y Kallian, recién arrancada del núcleo familiar, se aferró a esa idea como a una boya en el mar. Soris y Shianni nunca pensarían que ella sería tan vil como para robar comida para sí misma cuando las raciones de sus compañeros van al mínimo. Ha sido infantil creer que encontraría un sitio al cual pertenecer en esta orden. Un sustituto para la familia que ha dejado atrás aquí no habrá. Salvo Theodore, ninguno pensaría en una elfa como una hermana.

* * *

 **N/A** : Esto... tomó mucho más tiempo del que creí. Al inicio, se me escapó la inspiración por otro lado (resultó contraproducente a largo plazo escuchar la música de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ para alentar la inspiración). Y cuando conseguí atraparla, una serie de tragedias familiares me arrancó totalmente del _fanfiction_.

Espero esto se regularice (?), ya tengo varios capítulos adelantados, pero son un horrible desorden. Además, ¿recuerdan que quería algo ligero e incluso divertido? No está funcionando (?

Mil gracias a C2, Frida, Fran y Ellis. Que me sigan hasta acá es un inmenso honor :3


	3. Limbo II - ¿Dónde hallaremos el paraíso?

Limbo

II

Soris no ha regresado a casa.

El hogar es un sitio remoto al que le ha dado la espalda. Ahora, deambula entre corredores azotados por la tormenta, atrapado por la sombra que proyecta la mansión del arl. Se ha convertido en un fantasma en habitaciones con paredes que escurren escarlata. Lejos de la gente que le ama. Perdido.

Soris sangra también, culpa y consternación.

Arrastra el cepillo sobre la madera, tratando de lavar sus culpas con agua, frotando con vigor un segundo antes de que la vívida memoria le de alcance. El sabor de la sangre está en su boca, el pulsante malestar de la rodilla herida regresa, el olor de la muerte lo envuelve. Siente náuseas y aprieta los párpados, abortando el llanto que se anuncia en el escozor de sus fosas nasales.

No está allí de nuevo, se dice. Intenta ahuyentar este espectro antes de que le domine y haga como ha hecho con Kallian, arrebatándole toda razón. Soris es libre; no obstante, no se siente así. El sol aplasta la ciudad, el calor hace resbalar gotas de sudor sobre su frente. No está huyendo entre la lluvia, insiste, no tirita de miedo y frío como en aquel entonces.

«Soy libre».

Aspira profundamente y traga saliva. Sostiene con fuerza el cepillo en su mano derecha, aferrándose a este pedazo de realidad para así no naufragar en el mar de sangre que aguarda por él dentro de los muros de la casa del arl. Abre los ojos y las imágenes dejan de reproducirse. Se halla limpiando la fachada de la casa el mensaje que le recuerda que ni Kallian ni él salieron de la mansión intactos.

 ** _ASESINOS._**

Soris, perseguido por la angustia, sumerge el cepillo en el balde de agua y retoma la labor con ímpetu. Si consigue borrar este vituperante mensaje tal vez se le conceda el perdón.

«Soy libre».

Nadie en la elfería llora la muerte de Vaughan. Nadie extraña al heredero muerto y nadie los odia por la necesaria muerte. En cambio, son los asesinos de su propia gente.

Kallian le obsequió libertad, queriendo saldar la cuenta por el rescate durante la madrugada. Lo recuerda bien. El empujón al dar un paso al frente, la vehemencia de su interrupción. Se entregó a la guarnición, ávida de muerte y reacia a compartirla. Unos ojos grises fríos y vacíos como nunca. Kallian estaba tan muerta como Nelaros la última vez que la vio.

Primero, el corazón ansió devolverla a ese pedestal, donde era una valiente y desde donde podía ser una heroína, tal cual lo había sido desde su infancia. Sin embargo, el supuesto acto de abnegación y amor hacia los suyos, al pasar las semanas, la ha convertido en poco más que una cobarde. Casi tan débil como él mismo.

Gozando de inocencia, un mes atrás, juzgarla de este modo habría sido impensable. Kallian fue osadía encarnada a ojos de un niño pelirrojo, ambos compartiendo silencio en la rama más alta del árbol del pueblo. Actualmente, su admiración por ella se diluye en los días que han transcurrido desde que la vio desaparecer, parado frente al _vhenadahl_ , entre la niebla de la madrugada.

El desencanto lo abruma. Sus brazos caen muertos a sus costados. Algo duele, como una herida que continúa supurando, solo que él no ha conseguido localizarla todavía. Tal vez no es eso, tal vez simplemente no desea palpar la lesión, causándose ese dolor adicional porque anticipa que será terrible.

Kallian, recuerda, se había adelantado para colocarle una mano sobre el hombro la mañana en que partió. Soris cree que puede sentir el repentino peso todavía. Si voltea, se le ocurre, la verá mayor y exhausta. Más pálida, transparente… Un fantasma. Un reflejo de sí mismo que aborrecería contemplar.

— _Perdóname, Soris_ —dijo. Sonaba como una forastera en un acto de fuga, poco sincera y distraída y ya muy lejana. Soris no tuvo voluntad para dar media vuelta y comprobarlo.

— _Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer_ —replicó él, sin convicción.

Aún ahora no puede enfrentarse al escarnio de la elfería. Ha regresado a la casa de su tío, tratando de llenar el espacio que sobra y vigilar el bienestar de Cyrion como su prima le rogó.

La realidad es que Soris apenas puede cuidar de sí mismo.

Shianni se encargó del funeral de Nelaros cuando enviar su cuerpo a Pináculo fue imposible. Valora ha trabado amistad con Flynn. El padre del niño amaneció muerto en un callejón. El asesinato de un borracho pendenciero no es nada que preocupe a la elfería. Nadie parece sospechar y, si lo hacen, no les importa. Pero incluso para Flynn es obvio quién estuvo detrás de esto y su espanto rivaliza únicamente con su alivio.

Tampoco le importa a él.  
Tanto es así que, arrodillado ante la señal que le grita «ASESINO», Soris se da cuenta de que nada de esto importa demasiado. Ya no.

Importa recuperarse a sí mismo, todo lo demás estará perdido si no logra algo tan simple. Todo lo demás está condenado si Soris no regresa a casa.

Todavía guarda una excusa -una esperanza- que podría amparar a los dos: no ha sido culpa de ninguno. Nunca lo buscaron, se derrumbó sobre ellos y los destruyó.

El pecado fue haber luchado por sobrevivir cuando el juicio había dictaminado su muerte.

Vaughan los ha roto a ambos.  
Incapaz de matarlos, ha hecho monstruos de ellos.

Kallian dijo que las amenazas y la hostilidad se irían con ella.

—No te llevaste los problemas contigo, querida prima —dice con amargura y la voz estrangulada.

La nostalgia por ese hogar al que no ha regresado lo asfixia.

* * *

 _—Tu postura es lamentable._

 _Para de reír en el acto. Ha quedado paralizada con el arco entre las manos. Los dedos le rozan la barbilla y el cuello; los brazos le arden. Se vuelve consciente de su respiración, advierte como, poco a poco, esta se acelera. Detrás de ella, Anora celebra la aparición de su padre. La elfa agacha la mirada y todo lo que está haciendo y, sobre todo, la forma en que lo está haciendo, le parecen absurdos._

 _Su postura es, efectivamente, lamentable._

 _¿En qué estaba pensando?_

 _Siente arder sus orejas y su rostro. Temblorosa, se sacude la ridícula pose, apoya el arco sobre el muro más próximo y camina hasta donde se hallan padre e hija. Estira una mano para entregarle la flecha a Loghain Mac Tir: la primera disculpa por haber transgredido su papel como sirvienta._

 _Desde la escasa altura de la niña, el humano es un gigante. Más imponente cuanto más se aproxima, despierta miedo y admiración. Su presencia basta para sacudir toda compostura fuera de ella. Ni hablar de cómo ese adusto gesto repercute en su interior._

 _—Mi señor. —Efectúa una rígida reverencia, sus ojos aferrados al suelo—. Os pido disculpas... Pero yo también… os lo agradezco._

 _Un silencio apenas lo bastante prolongado para considerarlo preocupante. La observa con fijeza._

 _—¿El qué?_

 _Kallian titubea. La curiosidad ella no puede rastrearla en su pregunta, no cabe en su pensamiento de niña aterrorizada la posibilidad de que este humano ostente una emoción semejante hacia una sirvienta; únicamente es capaz de procesar la inflexión brusca del teyrn. Traga saliva con esfuerzo, su garganta está seca._

 _—La lección —responde, tratando de recordar los consejos que su madre dispensó con amargura, allá en el barrio élfico: «La voz nunca se alza ante un noble, pero no hables en susurros o se irritarán; que no parezca que los aleccionas en ningún momento; no los mires a la cara a menos que te lo exijan; recuerda los títulos y las fórmulas de trato…». Los latidos de Kallian retumban en sus oídos; se halla nerviosa y avergonzada, con ganas de echar a correr. Ha olvidado una importante instrucción, ya no de su madre, sino de papá: no convertir sus juegos con la niña Anora en la ilusión, a plena luz del día, de que pueden llegar a ser iguales, porque el mundo se encargará de recalcar que no lo son—. Con vuestra venia, mi señor. —Antes de retirarse, se obliga a realizar una leve inclinación ante ambos._

 _De manera fugaz contempla a la niña que será reina. El rostro de la pequeña Anora vibra con tristeza y confusión… y, un instante antes de que Kallian encamine sus pasos hacia el interior, deseando estar lo más lejos posible del patio de entrenamiento y aborreciendo el momento en el que ambas han decidido meterse allí, hay también un destello de entendimiento: las cosas no cambian tan fácilmente._

* * *

Unos ojos azules la observan debajo de un ceño fruncido. Pálidos témpanos que no dicen nada son la joya con la que corona su expresión severa. Extraviada en sus años de adolescencia está la última vez que el héroe humano consiguió descomponer su temperamento a los elementos esenciales de su carácter con una de esas miradas: no ha sentido miedo o fascinación por él desde que es una adulta y la convivencia en la corte los hizo desarrollar una especie de animadversión mutua.

Ella no lo busca, más bien procurando concentrarse. Sabe que Loghain Mac Tir está de pie a cierta distancia a sus espaldas, al lado del rey, cansado del joven monarca y sus delirios de gloria, como si esto fuera un juego.

Cailan ha bajado al valle, un viento de esperanza, de vida para los otros reclutas y los veteranos. La presencia real en el campamento de los guardas grises se recibe, de cualquier manera, con apenas suficiente entusiasmo de parte de Duncan... Y ninguno de parte de ella. Aprendió a odiar al rey hace tiempo, mucho antes de albergar la sospecha de que su plan para la batalla contra los engendros tenebrosos no es un plan en absoluto porque, por supuesto, es rey solo porque su padre antes que él también lo fue. Cailan vive de estúpidas fantasías en su pequeño mundo.

Lo ha odiado por demasiado tiempo, reconoce perfectamente la sensación que bulle en su pecho. Lo odió cuando lo vio tropezar hasta una habitación acompañado de una mujer que no era la reina; tristemente, su actual torpeza no es el peor de los desencantos que el hijo de Maric Theirin le ha causado.

No es nada que deba preocuparla. No después de todo lo que ocurrió en la mazmorra de Denerim, imaginando la construcción del patíbulo en el que se la ejecutaría por el asesinato de Vaughan.

Anora y su regio esposo no son problema suyo.

Lo que trama Loghain Mac Tir, por otro lado…

Kallian sacude la cabeza, ahuyentado el pensamiento, y eleva el arco.

—Bájalo. Separa los pies un poco más —le instruye Daveth, con una seriedad que se granjea una ceja alzada de parte de ella—. No metas el hombro, mujer —él sonríe y sacude la cabeza.

Kallian obedece. No obstante, sin éxito.

—No, no, no. —Daveth se aproxima para corregir la postura él mismo.

Privada de la capacidad de sentirse avergonzada, tal cual hizo años atrás en el palacio real, la elfa aguarda y relaja el cuerpo para permitir que el humano ajuste las imperfecciones de su técnica. El bochorno lo ha pasado en el bosque, junto a Alistair y Amell, cuando no pudo llevar a cabo su parte en la tarea de defender al grupo. En otras circunstancias, esa ineptitud pudo haberles costado la vida. De eso sí debe sentirse avergonzada.

Los ojos azules son una incomodidad menor en el fondo de su mente -perforándole la nuca-, quizá tratando de alcanzar sus recuerdos y devolverles la vida. Tonta de ella si se lo permite.

—Ah, venga, Kallian. Te he dicho que no cojas así el arco. Relaja tu mano.

Atiende las indicaciones, una y otra vez.

—Muy bien —gruñe él la enésima vez que Tabris tensa el arco y su codo va demasiado arriba—, me hago una idea de por qué Duncan reclutó al caballero, pero… El mago y tú… Mira, no te ofendas, pero hubiera sido mejor que os quedarais en casa.

Kallian cree que Daveth, el bribón al que atrapó en medio de su fallido intento de seducir a una joven rubia, ha sonado preocupado. Detrás de palabras por las que ella podría ofenderse, detecta una fluctuación y esta revela inquietud.

 _Impropio._

Kallian ladea un poco la cabeza.

Está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por desmantelar la reacción de Daveth, fisgoneando en el significado que posee, así que no advierte la cercanía del teyrn de inmediato. Quizá sea, también, que ha pasado los últimos dos años sin identificar el tenue sonido de su armadura o la firme pisada de sus botas. Del modo que sea, no se da cuenta de su proximidad hasta que se halla a unos pasos detrás de ella.

—No permitas que nadie te diga que no estás a la altura.

Tabris respinga a pesar suyo. El arma cae al suelo. Azorada, vacila entre agacharse para recoger el arco y realizar la condenada ceremonia.

Daveth todavía posee un cerebro en funcionamiento. Coge el arco y saluda debidamente al general. Kallian mira al humano más joven entre el horror y el asombro, porque lo hace ver tan endiabladamente fácil.

—M-Mi señor —dice, pero no se inclina.

Contiene el deseo de cerrar los ojos y se limita a respirar profundamente, reuniendo sus pensamientos e instaurando orden sobre ellos. Luego, coloca el puño derecho sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho, irguiéndose.

El teyrn despide a Daveth con una gélida mirada. El joven entiende de inmediato y se marcha, no sin antes obsequiarle a ella un gesto curioso que nada bueno augura. Se hace una idea de la clase de preguntas con que va a atosigarla al caer la noche. La perspectiva basta para colocar una momentánea mueca en su cara.

—De modo que de esto se trata, una guarda gris —Loghain mastica el título casi con repugnancia, interrumpiendo el ceño fruncido con el que Kallian le dice adiós a su compañero recluta—. Un destino singular para una hija de la elfería.

Ella se vuelve de golpe, parpadeando. Intriga es lo que rastrea finalmente. Lo que no ha podido advertir durante dieciocho años, pero que, ahora sospecha, ha estado allí desde el inicio.

—Un cambio menos drástico que un granjero convertido a la nobleza.

El general sondea la impasibilidad que Kallian ha conseguido restaurar para sí y asiente una vez. Los vellos de sus brazos se erizan bajo el escrutinio. Se frota con la otra mano tratando de aplacar la piel de gallina. Bien puede tratarse de alucinaciones suyas, pero es como si la estuviera tratando como una igual. No en el sentido de las jerarquías sociales, sino como una cuestión de mérito medido según un criterio propio. Tal vez es que, aquí afuera, tan cerca de derramar sangre por la misma causa, la distancia impuesta por los títulos y las razas es más fácil de superar.

O quizá…

La suspicacia que una vez salvó la vida de la reina, le dice que lo peculiar de la situación enmascara y se une a lo que sea que el hombre está elucubrando. Le dice que trama algo y que ella debería poner pies en polvorosa antes de...

—Cualquiera diría que ser la espía predilecta de la reina era preferible a esto —asiente hacia el campamento.

Ella alza la vista y lo mira directo a los ojos. Aprieta los labios, mordisqueándolos por dentro. Un motín de dudas golpea contra la barrera que ella erigió. De todas las cosas que podrían (que deberían) preocuparle, la menos útil de todas asalta su mente, avasallando todo lo recientemente vivido.

Daría cualquier cosa por no estar aquí, piensa con desesperación. Cualquier cosa por volver a ser la sombra de Anora, sin importar cuánto le irritó el título, porque entonces todavía conocía su valor, o creía saberlo, porque tenía un propósito que podía entender incluso si no era el suyo.

« _No quiero ser una guarda gris_ », más de una vez ha estado a punto de gritar. « _No deseo convertirme en una guarda gris_ », ansía poder confesarle ahora mismo al teyrn, como rogando por un rescate. No desea estar en este lugar, donde se siente una intrusa. Porque en Ostagar el exilio es real y piensa que Anora tuvo razón cuando dijo que preferiría la muerte.

No pertenece a este lugar y desearía volver a casa, aunque sabe que no merece ni el anhelo del hogar que ella misma ha condenado. Siente vergüenza de sí misma al pensar que todavía es digna de volver a Denerim. No lo ha dicho, pero Kallian entiende por qué no le preocupa esa espesura que aguarda por ellos y que ha puesto paranoicos a los otros reclutas. Theodore ha querido verbalizarlo, pero quizá teme tanto que el motivo de Kallian se identifique tanto con el de él, que se ha quedado a la mitad de camino.

«No parece que tengas muchas ganas de vivir.»

Y es cierto. No las hay. Por más que ha buscado, cada noche, dentro de sus pensamientos no ha encontrado esa razón, no así, no bajo estas condiciones. Si muere durante la batalla, será una victoria para ella. Si su muerte sirve para algo -y Kallian ruega que así sea-, habrá saldado también sus deudas.

Lo otro. _Sobrevivir_ y luego _existir_ desterrada se el antoja tan repugnante...

—¿Habéis recibido alguna noticia de vuestra hija? —aventura, un peso se instala sobre su pecho mientras saborea esta dosis de veneno que se ha suministrado a sí misma.

No parece dispuesta a dejarla ir. Quizá es que no hay sitio dónde esconderse de la reina en todo Ferelden. Quizá es que, en los ojos de su padre, Anora vive, aferrándose al presente de Kallian. No aprendió a vivir sin ella durante los dos años desde aquella noche en el palacio; no puede castigarse por no tener valor para expulsarla hoy de su vida, cuando parece necesitarla más que nunca.

Él arquea una ceja, mas no existe en su expresión nada que se asemeje a la hostilidad. No hay nada que aventaje la anuencia que concede a su cercanía por primera vez en toda una vida. Loghain Mac Tir está obsequiándole un momento de confianza. Kallian vuelve a pensar en esa suerte de intimidad en la que su valor y trascendencia dentro del esquema de las cosas se ha equiparado.

—Ninguna que pueda compartir —dice, casi indulgente. Cualquier otro día, el humano le habría respondido con nada más que un gruñido antes de alejarse a zancadas.

Hoy es diferente, no obstante.

«Nadie da nada sin esperar algo a cambio.»

¿Pero qué posee Kallian que él pueda querer? ¿Qué tiene ella que el teyrn necesita?

«¿Importa?»

 _No._

Ella mueve la cabeza en un movimiento afirmativo y vuelve la vista al suelo. Apoya su peso sobre el lado izquierdo de la cadera y con la punta de su pie derecho comienza trazar figuras en el suelo. La situación es lo bastante extraña como para descolocarla, pero justo ahora necesita apartar las bruma de todos sus pensamientos.

—Que tengas suerte —dice él, haciendo amago de marcharse y ganándose su atención en el acto—. Mantente con vida, elfa…—Su titubeo aviva las sospechas de Kallian a la vez que la castiga con un nudo en el estómago—. No seas insensata… Y por Andraste, no deposites tu confianza en tu nueva orden. —Se detiene en el último instante, hablándole sobre el hombro—. Has dejado el lado de tu reina en un mal momento, espero tengas la seguridad de que ha valido la pena.

Ella enarca ambas cejas. En un acto desesperado, se encuentra hablando antes de poder evitarlo.

—Es extraño escucharos decirlo ahora.

Si ella ha observado bien, el teyrn se tensa un instante antes de soltar el aire y volverse, usando una expresión que no diría nada si sus ojos no lo traicionaran con esa fijeza.

—Sé por experiencia propia lo que una amistad como la vuestra significa a largo plazo. Quise ahorrarle a Anora el amargo desenlace. Por lo que sé, os he fallado a ambas.

Las facciones de Tabris se relajan. Parpadea rápidamente. Él no sé está disculpando. Habla los hechos, nada más. Y lo que no dice, pero que ella comprende tras todos estos años, es que siempre se ha visto reflejado en ella; repetido con crueldad en la elfa que solía acompañar a su hija. Una visión casi dolorosa de sí mismo hace años. Insoportable.

Muchas cosas cobran sentido de un momento a otro, pero Kallian tampoco intenta consolarle cuando se atreve a hablar.

—No había modo de solucionarlo.

El humano se vuelve por completo, las cejas muy cerca de tocarse en su ceño fruncido. Suelta su siguiente pregunta sin ninguna vacilación, acaso temiendo que la prudencia le haga perder una oportunidad.

—Si el bienestar de Anora hubiera estado condenado en algún momento por la existencia de Cailan Therin, ¿qué habrías elegido tú?

No replica de inmediato. Lo medita, dedicando un escrutinio que sospecha de todo. Piensa otra vez en las circunstancias, en las dudas a las que ha dado lugar entre algunos soldados. En Ostagar se habla de las peleas constantes entre el rey y su general. Se habla de alocadas estrategias, que poco reflejan al Héroe de Río Dane. Se habla de Orlais y de cómo es que el teyrn se crispa nada más escuchar el nombre de la nación vecina, olvidando toda ceremonia con el rey.

 _¿Qué está mal con Loghain Mac Tir?_

—No me exijáis honestidad —decide hablar—. No hace mucho que salvé la vida como para conceder a la propuesta de vuestro _alocado_ escenario una réplica.

El teyrn, visiblemente descolocado por la contestación, asiente de nuevo y aparta la vista. Es imposible que el hombre no haya notado el énfasis que ella ha hecho al pronunciar una de las palabras. Kallian, a su vez, advierte la consternación. Las facciones del humano gritan contrariedad.

Y, al final, decisión.

Algo está mal, muy mal, y ella debería correr antes de quedar enredada en estas maquinaciones. De nuevo.

Luego, la verdad la golpea y siente la agitación en su pecho al acelerarse su corazón: quizá ella _desea_ quedar enredada en esas maquinaciones.

Tal vez siempre lo ha querido.

«¿Qué _habrías_ elegido tú?»

Dulce Andrastre, ¿qué _ha_ elegido él?

—En ese caso, no la regales a los guardas grises. —Frunce el ceño y la observa con intensidad. Kallian no puede apartar la vista, encandilada. Por todo lo que la vida le ha arrebatado, le entrega de vuelta la fascinación por el héroe de su infancia—. Al ponerse el sol —comanda lacónicamente—. Los guardias no te darán acceso a la tienda. Quiero creer que eso no supondrá un obstáculo. —El teyrn de Gwaren levanta una ceja—. Sobra decir que nadie debe verte, elfa.

Hay un punzante malestar en su pecho. Algo que pide arder hasta volverse cenizas. O, a lo mejor, algo que ya se ha consumido y no es más que el rescoldo. Una viaja herida que le incomoda y no sabe cómo llevar.

Kallian recuerda la frustración que numerosas veces vio grabada en el semblante de Anora y se da cuenta de que es su propia impotencia. No sabe si es realmente suya o se apropió de ella a través de los años de convivencia. Este antiguo fuego, esta antigua devastación exige poder y control… y _cambio_.

Kallian necesita cambiar las cosas o todo habrá sido en vano.


	4. Limbo III - Abandonad toda esperanza

Música:

 _-Air_ de Bach. Hay una versión llamada "Ethereal remix" en YouTube (el canal tiene varias piezas clásicas en estas versiones), y es la que yo escuché mientras escribía c;

-Dumbledore's Farewell. Sí, otra vez :p

* * *

Limbo

III

—Buena suerte.

Antes abandonarla en compañía de Wynne, Amell sonríe con aire inocente. Kallian cree que podría despellejarlo vivo. Sin embargo, todo lo que puede hacer es suspirar mientras percibe un cosquilleo sobre la piel: un efecto de la magia de la anciana.

La magia está bien o no lo está, a Kallian le da igual. Para ella no es muy diferente a haber repartido cuchillos entre las personas y luego darse cuenta de que algunas no tienen habilidad para manejarlos. La magia es una daga que el Hacedor ha otorgado al azar, porque es un individuo hilarante, si las explicaciones de la Capilla tienen algún sentido. Kallian no teme a los magos más de lo que temería a un oponente armado con una espada o un arco.

Un mago no le causa la misma aversión que, por ejemplo, los engendros tenebrosos... Lo que ella imagina que debe ser una abominación, no es, en su opinión, más un monstruo de lo que fue Vaughan.

No obstante, hay un patrón que ha encontrado curioso: la educación es otra forma de segregación. Los magos, todos los que ha conocido hasta hoy, hablan y caminan y tratan a otros con una cierta arrogancia. Hay algo en su forma de dirigirse a los demás que marca una barrera… que te dice lo superiores que son a ti. Kallian ve una semejanza entre esa actitud y los modales de los nobles. Incluso el más humilde entre ellos es un poco imbécil. Un poco un incordio.

Kallian suspira otra vez.

—No sobrevivirás a la batalla si tu salud continúa de esta manera. Descansa —ordena la maga.

El rostro de la mujer mayor gesticula pena y extrañeza. Nada como una madre o una abuela y completamente como la curiosidad de un estudioso que siente a la vez horror por lo que ve.

—¿Vos no podéis arreglarlo con magia?

—Dime, ¿te ha servido de algo? Vuelves aquí porque no te permites mejorar.

Kallian frunce el ceño, hasta que el peso de una mano sobre su hombro le conmina salir de sus pensamientos.

—Niña, lo que te aqueja no puedo arreglarlo con magia. Tendrás que descubrir cómo sanarlo tú misma.

La mujer le dedica una sonrisa cortés y se marcha. Al mirar a su alrededor, se siente culpable por haber acaparado la atención de la sanadora, incluso si fue merced a los engaños de Amell. La espesura continúa escupiendo heridos de las batallas anteriores. Desde el catre que ocupa, Kallian observa el apresurado recorrido de la maga por la enfermería. Después, una elfa macilenta le apremia para abandonar el lugar.

Kallian echa a andar, con una sensación de irrealidad instalada al frente de todos sus pensamientos y manifestándose en su estómago como un peso desagradable. Avanza a través de los heridos tendidos en las precarias camillas. Hay quienes han perdido una extremidad, los que no volverán a caminar, los que serán incapaces de sostener un arco. Únicamente el Hacedor sabe si tienen algún sitio y una familia a los cuales volver. Hay quienes no contemplarán los colores del mundo de nuevo, privados de la vista. Y entre los heridos, también están los del otro tipo, aquellos que sufren cualquiera que sea el mal que consume a los engendros tenebrosos.

Los guardas grises no, se recuerda a sí misma. El miedo ha arraigado entre su estómago y su pecho. Morir no le causa tanto terror como hacerlo gritando de dolor.

« _Los guardas grises no_ », repite como una oración.

Ignora de dónde proviene la inmunidad de un guarda y eso la había tenido sin cuidado. Kallian frunce el ceño y apresura el paso. Un mal presentimiento la persigue, porque nada como inmunidad se obtiene a un bajo precio. Cuesta admitirlo, pero empieza a entender la paranoia de sus compañeros reclutas.

« _No confíes demasiado en los guardas grises_ ».

Loghain Mac Tir le hizo una advertencia; creyéndola otra exageración, Kallian la empujó a un rincón de su mente. A fin de cuentas, no tiene otra opción y sería vergonzoso desertar por cosas que únicamente supone. Odia la perspectiva de vivir toda la vida como una de ellos, sin embargo, no hay otro camino.

 _No hay otro camino_. Kallian se lo ha estado repitiendo cada vez con mayor frecuencia desde su encuentro con el general Mac Tir. No hay otro camino, porque la opción que _no_ existe cruzaría límites con los que ella solo bromeó alguna vez.

«Si el bienestar de Anora hubiera estado condenado alguna vez por la existencia de Cailan Theirin, ¿qué habrías hecho tú?».

Kallian conoce la respuesta y no le gusta ni un poco.

* * *

Es un día soleado. Theodore ha aprendido de nuevo las cosas que se había prohibido por comodidad dentro de la torre: amar la claridad del día, los colores de la naturaleza y el olor de los bosques por la mañana. A veces le preocupa haberse acostumbrado a los espacios abiertos y al viento en su rostro. Nadie ha dicho nada, él no ha querido preguntar, pero no descarta la posibilidad de que los guardas grises decidan enviarlo de vuelta al Círculo de Hechiceros después de esta batalla.

Amell procura no dejarse intimidar por la posibilidad, porque poco se le antoja regresar al círculo.

—¿Theodore?

Alistair se ha detenido y lo contempla extrañado, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Sí, me sucede seguido —se excusa por la distracción antes de reanudar la marcha.

—Duncan ya había mencionado algo al respecto —dice el joven rubio amablemente.

—Tienes mi promesa, no pasará durante la batalla —bromea, alzando una mano y colocándola en sobre su corazón—. ¿Qué sería de los guardas grises sin su simpático mago prendiéndoles el trasero en fuego?

Alistair ríe con entusiasmo.

—Eso sería desafortunado.

Theodore alcanza al extemplario y lo conmina a continuar.

Más allá de la floresta y las ruinas, el vasto terreno desciende ondulando al valle. El par de tiendas de los reclutas se halla al fondo, más cerca del riachuelo que ninguna otra compañía en el ejército del rey.

Lo anima la posibilidad de descansar un poco, porque los pies y la cadera continúan matándolo. No obstante, el cansancio que siente tras haber pasado la mañana asistiendo a los heridos –aprendiendo de Wynne además– no le exime de la reunión con sus compañeros de orden.

El punto de encuentro es un toldo con el estandarte de los guardas grises a un lado y una modesta mesa de guerra en el centro. Allí, entre otros compañeros que Theo no se ha molestado en reconocer por nombre, se hallan Daveth y Kallian, discutiendo en voz baja. Ser Jory está parado al otro lado de la mesa, erguido y con cara de no saber qué está pasando. Alistair y Theodore se reúnen con el par de Denerim y aguardan la llegada de Duncan.

Poco o nada participan los cuatro reclutas en los temas que se tratan esa tarde. La única información que debe preocuparles es la sospechada expedición a la Espesura de Korcari, lo que buscarán -pero no un por qué y la falta de esa razón es imposible de pasar por alto-, y una misión adicional: hallar los tratados de los Guardas Grises.

Theo observa fijamente a Duncan. Si los engendros tenebrosos serán derrotados en esta batalla, ¿por qué iban a necesitar esos tratados ahora? Su escrutinio descubre el agotamiento del guarda comandante. Observa, también, que está aquí y se concentra cuando los otros se dirigen a él, pero detrás de su semblante parece haber otra cosa. Su atención es ausente; fija pero vacía.

Al buscar a Alistair con la mirada, queriendo conseguir algunas respuestas, nota que el joven guarda alberga incertidumbres similares. Luego, cuando el muchacho agacha la cabeza, cae en la cuenta de que quizá sepa más de lo que cree.

Al final, los reclutas han de atender las indicaciones del comandante y esperan a que la mayoría de los presentes hayan partido.

—Entonces… Nos enviarán a la espesura.

Daveth curiosea en los mapas y el único pergamino abierto.

—La mayoría ya os habéis encontrado con los engendros tenebrosos —habla Duncan, irguiéndose y mirándolos con gesto grave—. Alistair va a acompañaros de cualquier manera —agrega, asintiendo en dirección al joven guarda.

Kallian frunce el ceño mientras contempla el mapa, algo que no ha escapado de la atención del comandante como no lo hizo de Theo. Es curioso que Ducan lo haya notado y alarmante que decida ahondar en los motivos cuando podría optar por algo tan simple como ignorarla.

—¿Tienes alguna duda, Kallian? —Inquiere con toda tranquilidad.

Por un momento, Theodore está seguro de que Kallian se limitará a asentir y callará sus inquietudes como suele hacer. Sin embargo, la elfa se concentra en Duncan con la impasibilidad de un tranquilo.

—¿El rey está seguro de que su ejército está preparado para la batalla?

Duncan desvía la vista hacia la mesa de guerra tras un prolongado y sofocante silencio. Todos saben cuánto es que ha insistido el comandante, los oídos sordos del monarca a las sugerencias de posponer un enfrentamiento mayor contra los engendros tenebrosos, al menos hasta la llegada de los guardas grises de Orlais y las fuerzas del arl Eamon.

—El rey confía en que bastará.

Kallian medita lo que sea que está a punto de responder, mordiéndose el borde interno de los labios. Los demás -cuatro guardas veteranos, Alistair y los reclutas- aguardan con las cejas juntas. Theodore lee una pregunta en la mayoría de los ojos que trepanan a Tabris desde la distancia: ¿Qué hace una elfa, no hace mucho poco más que una sirvienta, interviniendo en los concilios de sus superiores?

—¿Y… bastará? —Pregunta Theodore, queriendo desembarazar a su compañera del descontento que despierta en los humanos. No es el primero de sus altercados, pero hasta el momento sí el más escandaloso.

La mirada oscura de Duncan realiza una breve inspección de los guardas y reclutas que hay frente a él.

—Nos encargaremos de que así sea.

Theodore no parpadea, desconociendo la tensión reinante cuando su comandante luce más alto y en más dominio de sí mismo que nunca. Desde donde deambulaba, ha regresado para liderarlos. La postura y la voz de Duncan no le permiten a uno dar lugar a ninguna duda. El joven mago evita sonreír, por no restarle solemnidad al momento. Su arrobamiento será solamente para sí mismo, por temor a quedar como un iluso de la calaña de Cailan Theirin.

Hasta ahora, no se le había ocurrido que está en compañía de la gente que guiará los acontecimientos que luego serán historia. Los héroes y los villanos de las leyendas. Duncan es uno de ellos. Theo sabe que su vida corre peligro, que quizá no sobreviva, pero se permite sentirse un poco orgulloso, un poco honrado de estar aquí.

No es un sitio en el que se hubiera imaginado estar, años atrás, cuando todavía era un niño protegido por el honorable apellido de sus padres.

A su alrededor, los guardas y los reclutas están menos tensos. Excepto por Kallian, observa Theo, sintiendo un mordisco de ansiedad en las entrañas. Ella aún frunce el ceño y contempla el mapa con impotencia. La frustración se apodera también de él, porque Kallian no parece dispuesta a dejar el tema, ni siquiera por su propio bien.

—¿Continuas dudando, elfa? —Pregunta uno de los guardas veteranos. Un hombre con largo cabello castaño trenzado en el lado izquierdo.

—Confío en vos. —Kallian no admite del todo la intervención del hombre. Inclina un poco la cabeza de forma respetuosa hacia Duncan en un ademán que no es tanto el acto de una sirvienta como la reverencia de un soldado. A veces, el mago olvida que ella sirvió en un palacio… A veces, Amell se pregunta qué otras cosas fue Kallian antes de hallarla en la mazmorra—. Pero no confío en el rey.

Se hace el silencio. Varios pares de ojos miran a la elfa entre el horror y la incredulidad, sin que esto parezca afectarla. A nada se ha quedado de declararse traidora. Tabris exhala y compone una mueca, admitiendo con reticencia que ha dicho algo que no debía.

—¿Confías en Loghain Mac Tir? —Duncan la observa de una manera extraña.

Hay un intercambio entre ambos del cual Amell y los demás son excluidos. La postura de Kallian se vuelve rígida y sus labios se tensan un poco.

—Confío en Su Excelencia, sí.

No parece ser la respuesta correcta, no la que Duncan quiere. Su declaración no es suficiente para enmendar lo que ha dicho antes.

Theodore no logra clasificar la emoción que cruza los ojos del comandante. ¿Tristeza o arrepentimiento? Lo que sabe es que algo lo ha perturbado lo suficiente como para que la distancia entre sus acciones y su mente crezca de nuevo. El hombre asiente un par de veces y ordena que todos se retiren.

Han avanzado hasta el corazón del campamento. Allí espera una frugal comida y el silencio ocasionalmente roto por el cuchicheo de algunos compañeros.

Theo conmina a los otros a hacer fila para recibir el cuenco con el guisado, tratando de disolver la pesada atmósfera que se ha instalado entre ellos. Cuando es el turno de Kallian, el guarda del cabello trenzado se adelanta para sostener el cuenco por ella y desde arriba la mira con ojos verdes que no ostentan odio, pero tampoco manifiestan ninguna clase de aprecio o respeto. Es la mirada severa y desconfiada con que se mira a un extranjero.

—No perteneces aquí, Tabris —sentencia con voz monótona al mismo tiempo que le entrega el cuenco con un ademán que no llega a ser brusco, sino firme: la exhorta a irse.

Theodore quiere intervenir, pero el guarda comienza a caminar hacia una de las mesas. El mago debería sentirse más aliviado de que el incidente no escalara hasta convertirse en alguna especie de trifulca.

—¿Estás bien?

Kallian sostiene el recipiente a la altura de su pecho, justo donde el humano se lo entregó. La elfa tiene la vista fija en algún punto frente a ella. Las manos le tiemblan, pero mueve la cabeza de manera afirmativa. Baja el cuenco y lo observa. Theo espera que no llore.

De nuevo, Amell no se reconforta con la reacción que obtiene. Kallian mira a su alrededor, las mesas y sus ocupantes, masculla una despedida para él y encamina sus pasos hacia el exterior del campamento.

—¿Kallian?

—Comeré en otro lado —dice, sin volverse, pero elevando un poco el cuenco para puntualizar sus palabras.

Todavía está temblorosa y anda con paso inseguro cuando la ve desaparecer entre la gente.

—A que es una rara, ¿no? —señala Daveth antes de darle un codazo despreocupado e ir a sentarse al lugar más próximo.

—Todos conocen la historia de Ferelden con los guardas grises —señala Jory, frunciendo profundamente el ceño—. Si se llega a saber lo que ella ha dicho… Bueno, las cosas se malinterpretarían.

Theodore recuerda que fue él quien opinó, allá en Denerim, que reclutarla podría no ser de provecho para la orden. Desde aquella ocasión ha transcurrido casi un mes. Sucede, a veces, que Amell tiene razón y está equivocado a un mismo tiempo. Kallian no es buena para la orden porque la orden no es buena para ella.

* * *

Ella baja de un árbol con gracilidad felina: una sombra que desciende en silencio y repentinamente. Alistair y su interlocutor retroceden cuando la mujer aparece frente a ambos. Le está dando la espalda al guarda y se adelanta hacia el mago con deliberada lentitud, cual depredador al asecho. El mago se aleja los dos pasos que la elfa ha avanzado, lanzándole miradas recelosas.

—Has sido informado, guarda —sentencia su nuevo _amigo_ , intentando recomponerse de la sorpresa.

 _Ser Mago_ eleva el mentón, los mira de pies a cabeza una última vez y camina hacia las escaleras. Alistair sonríe como un niño que le ha ganado a otro en una ridícula pelea al aparecer su madre. Lo sigue con los ojos hasta que desaparece.

—Todavía no le caes bien —oye a Kallian detrás de él.

—Qué va, de tanto que hablamos nos vamos a volver buenos amigos.

Gira con la intención de agradecer que le evitara continuar antagonizando con la Capilla y el Círculo. Si va a volverse una rutina mientras estén en Ostagar, más le vale mostrarse agradecido. Cuando se fija en su expresión, cree notar la sombra de una sonrisa. Aunque puede que sean solo ideas suyas, porque en realidad allí no hay una sonrisa. Tampoco es que él tenga alguna pista de cómo luce una sonrisa de Kallian Tabris.

—¿La Ruina une a la gente?

Alistair ríe y asiente. Ella ha usado las mismas palabras que él durante su primer encuentro, claro está, desproveyéndolas de cualquier emoción demasiado evidente.

—Duncan se va a poner muy contento cuando vea lo que te he enseñado.

Apenas tiene tiempo de reírse de su propio chiste. Guarda silencio, observando. Quizá la cara de Kallian no haya cambiado mucho, pero puede percibir que algo se ha agriado en su expresión de todas formas. Y recuerda: durante el desencuentro entre Duncan y ella, Alistair había bajado la mirada, encontrando su calzado sumamente interesante. Luego del incómodo episodio, su mentor le recordó que le había pedido ponerse al frente de la introducción de los nuevos a la orden. Un pobre trabajo ha hecho si el resultado que entrega es una recluta a quien la totalidad de la orden, a excepción de Amell, Daveth y él mismo, odia.

—Yo creo que lo harás bien —dice de repente, rascándose la nuca.

Alistair se dice que no todos corrieron a los brazos de los Guardas Grises como él, que no para todos ha sido un honor o una mejoría de sus condiciones. A veces, ser guarda significa abandonar, rendirse, perder.

—¿El qué?

—Convertirte en guarda gris.

Ella enarca una ceja, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Pregunta con genuino interés.

—¿Eh? Pues… Bueno, yo he… Yo pienso…

Titubea lo suficiente para que Kallian arregle un gesto neutral que lo pone nervioso, aunque posteriormente la chica sacude la cabeza, más bien con paciencia. De nuevo, allí no hay una sonrisa, pero Alistair cree que puede ver una, que _casi_ puede ver una. Lo que hay y, al mismo tiempo, no hay, lo hace sentir desconcertado.

—Está bien, entiendo. Gracias.

Sus ojos se quedan sobre él unos instantes, dándole la sensación de que quiere preguntar algo. Sin embargo, al final aprieta los labios y aparta la vista. Pasa al lado de él, en dirección contraria.

Durante el último par de días, Theodore ha estado ayudando a una antigua mentora suya en la enfermería. Daveth debe andar remoloneando por allí o molestando a alguna soldado. Por todo lo que el joven guarda sabe, Kallian va a pasar lo que queda del día sola, si tiene suerte. Si no la tiene, se va a encontrar con Otto, el guarda gris que la trae entre ceja y ceja, y la pondrá a cavar letrinas.

—Eh, Kallian —la llama. Ella para en el primer peldaño de las escaleras y se vuelve. De repente, Alistair piensa en el inventario de motes que Theodore tiene para la elfa y se esfuerza por no sonreír cuando se da cuenta de que puede coincidir con el mago: Kallian sí tiene un poco el aire de uno de los niños con los que él solía jugar en Risco Rojo, parada allí, pálida, ojerosa, llena de pecas y con el cabello revuelto—. ¿Tienes algo qué hacer? ¿Me ayudas?

—Por supuesto —replica ella con presteza, casi como un soldado. Incluso le parece que se cuadra ligeramente—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Los perros y yo tenemos una relación complicada —explica al torcer el gesto, señalando con el pulgar hacia el origen de los ladridos, donde se han improvisado las perreras—. Larga historia. ¿Te importaría tratar?

—¿Perros?

—Mabari —aclara, gesticulando con las manos para indicar el tamaño. Ella le ha dado alcance y empiezan a caminar juntos hacia donde se hallan los caninos—. Mabaris enfermos. Hace unos días el encargado me pidió colocarle un bozal a uno. Le caí tan bien que se quedó con un trozo de mi armadura…

Alistair evita repetir el hábito nervioso de reírse de su propio chiste. Se vuelve endiabladamente bochornoso cuando en la cara de su interlocutora no se mueve ni un músculo.

No obstante, allí está, de nuevo, la sonrisa que no es sonrisa. De continuar fijándose tanto, se regaña, va a hacer un deporte de esto. A ella no le va a gustar sentirse observada y aplicará el tratamiento que emplea con Amell. Es decir, a puntapiés va a quitarle la costumbre.

—Entiendo —dice la mujer en voz baja. Se lo piensa, frunciendo los labios, antes de continuar—. En P-… En Denerim, la señora para la que trabajaba era dueña de algunos mabari.

Kallian alza los hombros, para denotar que no es problema para ella. Alistair sonríe agradecido.

—Buenas noticias —festeja al llegar con el jefe de las perreras—. Aquí tenemos a una valiente.

Luego de dudarlo y entablar la charla más larga que hubiera escuchado entre un elfo y un perro (y, si lo piensa, la charla más larga de Kallian que él haya presenciado), Tabris ha conseguido ponerle el bozal al mabari.

—Te gustan los perros.

—Estoy acostumbrada a ellos, la verdad si siento algo por los mabari es envidia. —Justo cuando ha dicho lo último, para su asombro, la elfa sonríe de medio lado. Él parpadea varias veces, queriendo estar seguro de lo que ve. Una vez procesado el gesto, se le ocurre que es curioso porque justo así esperaba que fueran sus sonrisas, apretadas, ladeadas, apenas perceptibles—. Siempre comían mejor que yo.

Alistair ríe de la manera más indigna, haciendo un sonido extraño al inicio, seguido de estruendosas carcajadas.

—Oh, perdona—dice entre risas—, lo lamento. Es solo que… sé de lo que hablas.

Kallian gesticula su curiosidad al ladear un poco la cabeza.

—¿Los perros comían mejor que tú?

—Apuesto a que todavía lo hacen. ¿Te has fijado en las porciones en el campamento? Estoy famélico. Estaría bien un trozo de queso en cada comida, que de menos.

Ella abre mucho los ojos y se detiene para rebuscar en su pequeña talega. Extrae un bultito blanco. Se trata de un pañuelo que procede a abrir para ofrecer su contenido.

—Me lo ha dado el cocinero esta mañana —explica rápidamente, acaso temiendo que Alistair le haga el mismo reclamo que Daveth le hizo días atrás.

El chico se siente tentado, pero quien ostenta la palidez y es flaca como una espiga no es él. Niega con amabilidad, evitando mirar el queso con aire añorante.

—Está bien. Es mi constitución —le asegura ella, palmeándose el abdomen—. Los perros no comían mejor que yo. Tal vez lo hacían algunas veces, pero mi señora siempre fue buena conmigo.

Alistair recibe el regalo y agradece con una sonrisa antes de darle la mitad del queso a ella y empezar a comerse lo demás.

Han caminado hasta el valle, hablando entretanto sobre el reclutamiento, los guardas grises y el archidemonio. La charla la hace él en mayor parte, Kallian escucha con atención y realiza preguntas ocasionales. Le complace advertir que tienen un sentido del humor similar y que son menos incompatibles de lo que pensaba.

Existe una persona respetuosa y amable detrás de la elfa seria y distante. No deja de tener un carácter fuerte, pero no es arrogante, como muchos de sus compañeros veteranos creen. Para él, darse cuenta de esto es un alivio. Kallian puede integrarse a la orden, solo necesita tiempo y el guía indicado. Theodore y Daveth se adaptan fácilmente, pero Jory y Kallian han estado teniendo problemas. Duncan se haría cargo si no estuviera ocupado con Cailan, Orlais, los Guardas Grises y la Llamada.

—Hablas de Duncan con cariño…

—Pasé años en esa capilla, resignado a mi suerte —le explica—. Duncan fue la primera persona a la que le importaron mis deseos. Se arriesgó a meterse en un lío con la suma sacerdotisa para ayudarme. Le debo mucho —concluye con un suspiro—. ¿Tú qué piensas de él?

Las ruinas de Ostagar no se intuyen detrás de los árboles. El ruido del campamento muere detrás de esa muralla de vegetación. El camino hacia el valle es tranquilo. La tierra está húmeda, llovió en la madrugada. La luz vivifica el verde de las hojas y se cuela a través del dosel arbóreo. Quedan algunas aves refugiadas allá arriba, haciendo ruido.

De reojo, Alistair percibe como su acompañante se tensa y amaga detenerse. Le escucha un suspiro mientras relaja los hombros. Al hablar, su voz es apenas un susurro.

—Yo también estoy en deuda con él. Me salvó.

Sin meditarlo, el guarda posa una mano sobre el hombro de Kallian. Ella vuelve a tensarse y gira la cabeza para mirar el punto de contacto. Sus ojos se quedan fijos en la mano de él, son grises, gélidos. Luego, los alza, enarcando una ceja.

—Crucé una línea, ¿no? —Se disculpa Alistair con un mohín, pero sin quitar la mano de su hombro.

—No en realidad —responde. Ha devuelto sus ojos a la extremidad intrusa—. Me cogiste desprevenida. Procura dar algún indicio cuando pienses acercarte tanto. Por los reflejos… —La chica mira al suelo y frunce los labios, parece un poco avergonzada de tener que elaborar—. No te lo tomes personal, no me gusta que me cojan por sorpresa.

Alistair parpadea rápidamente. Abre la boca y vuelve a cerrarla. Después, y muy lentamente, suelta el hombro de la elfa. La contempla, entornando los ojos.

—Como los gatos —dice, pensando en voz alta.

—¿Eh?

—Sí. ¿Has sorprendido alguna vez a un gato? Brincan y a veces te rasguñan.

—Soy… ¿Cómo un gato? —Inquiere visiblemente confundida.

El guarda abre mucho los ojos, cayendo en la cuenta de que su observación puede ser asumida como un insulto.

—Reflejos felinos, estoy hablando de reflejos felinos. Los tienes. Muy buenos, sí señor. Si sirve de algo, tengo los reflejos de un perro. Uno grande y bobo. Uno que no sabe cuándo dejar de hablar… ladrar.

 _«Hazte un favor y guarda silencio.»_

—Pues… Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Siempre puedes contar conmigo para los cumplidos incómodos.

—Ya.

El muchacho ríe, nervioso.

—Sí. Esto… ¿Te has cabreado?

—¿Te parezco un gato cabreado?

—Uhm, no mucho, a decir verdad. No, no mucho.

Permanecen un momento mirándose el uno al otro, en silencio, antes de estallar en carcajadas. Aunque en el caso de Kallian, se trata de una risa tenue que se hace obvia más bien en el movimiento de sus hombros.

Se escucha el traqueteo de un carromato descendiendo por el camino. Los cascos del caballo pisando el lodo ahogan las notas finales de ese intercambio extraño que tanta gracia les ha causado. Alistair se siente más ligero, menos preocupado por todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo. Echaba de menos reírse así, fuerte y hasta que le doliera la barriga. Se aparta del camino y se tumba sobre la hierba húmeda a los costados. Kallian le sigue. Ella hace rato dejó de reír, pero parece tranquila.

«Un gato tranquilo», se dice de buen humor.

—Duncan es un buen hombre —aventura al fin, incorporándose sobre los codos para mirarla.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces…

—Confío en él. Sé que me ha dado una oportunidad entre ustedes y que debería estar agradecida, pero yo…

Se queda callada, mirando hacia otro lado. Por un momento, Alistair teme que esté a punto de llorar. Toda la tranquilidad que hubo antes ha desaparecido. De hecho, la confianza que había construido durante la tarde, se ha evaporado. En cambio, la frialdad y la distancia se renuevan. Con tristeza, Alistair mira el muro levantarse entre ellos otra vez.

—Lo siento —dice la elfa al ponerse de pie—. Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer. —Empieza a alejarse, subiendo por el camino, rumbo a las ruinas. Sin embargo, se detiene y gira en dirección al guarda—. Gracias.

El guarda se incorpora también y la llama tras pensarlo un poco.

—¿Sabes? Duncan tampoco deseaba convertirse en guarda gris. Me ha contado que no lo quiso durante bastante tiempo. Y ya lo ves, ahora es comandante de la orden.

Kallian no dice nada. Asiente muy despacio y retoma su camino. Por su parte, Alistair realiza el descenso hasta el campamento de los guardas grises, pensando en la Iniciación. Le incomoda, pues es injusto haber salvado a alguien para luego obligarlo a correr el riesgo de morir, sobre todo si ese alguien no está seguro de querer pertenecer a la orden.

* * *

El temor ha trepado por sus extremidades, poniéndole la carne de gallina. Un miedo primordial a la oscuridad se ha apoderado de ella. Tiene el corazón desbocado, lo siente latir en la garganta. Kallian aprieta los párpados y se enfoca en el ritmo de su respiración.

La oscuridad le ha sido útil toda su vida, es un elemento en el que puede manejarse mejor; ha sido el escondite, el refugio por excelencia. Pese a saberlo, esta noche debe convencerse de que nada maligno aguarda por ella detrás de sus párpados cerrados.

 _«No_ , te equivocas».

Su repentino miedo a la oscuridad es una de las manifestaciones de la conciencia culpable que le agobia desde Denerim y cuyo peso no ha hecho más que agravarse los últimos días. Ahora carga también con las palabras de Loghain Mac Tir.

Un monstruo más temible que cualquiera de las criaturas fantásticas de los cuentos aguarda en la oscuridad, esperando ávida el momento del festín. Planea clavarle las garras, desmembrarla y devorarla; intuye que será una larga agonía, pues la muerte, con las cosas a las que está a punto de acceder, también debe ganarse.

Vivir siguiendo órdenes ha sido sencillo. La seguridad que vino de la mano de la obediencia se convirtió en una costumbre, en seguridad y alienación. No hace mucho, Kallian tuvo que hacer una elección y demostró que, en la toma de decisiones importantes, no es la mitad de buena que actuando como un instrumento. No querría verse en esa tesitura de nuevo, pero es muy tarde para desandar el camino que la ha traído hasta esta tienda.

La elfa respira, despacio. Aquí dentro la temperatura es agradable. El viento golpea la carpa, silbando al pasar por encima. Una respiración profunda, audible en el silencioso lugar, es la primera señal que le da a quien le espera. Sería muy desafortunado cogerlo por sorpresa y terminar con una espada alojada en el estómago.

Hace rato habló sobre reflejos con Alistair. No quiso ofenderlo diciéndole que no lo conoce suficiente como para permitirle acercarse si antes no se lo ha pedido, no de esa manera; que lo vio venir y no supo cómo actuar porque la gente no suele tener ni ánimo ni valor para prodigarle muestras de físicas de apoyo o consuelo, salvo su familia y, últimamente, Theodore Amell. Si la gente se acerca, es con desenfado, como cuando Daveth viene y le palmea la espalda, no hay nada demasiado profundo allí.

De cierta forma, sabe qué esperar de alguien como Daveth. Alistair es la anomalía, lo que no encaja ni aquí ni allá. La mano sobre su hombro fue solo el remate. Alistair quien, a las claras, sabe dejar a otros acercarse, pero no tiene idea de cómo acercarse a los demás; él, que incómodo y todo, a sabiendas de que Tabris ya es infame entre los guardas grises por su aspereza, decidió obsequiar una muestra de simpatía.

Le parece un muchacho decente, bueno porque es inexperto. Le recuerda un poco a Flynn, sus ojos ambarinos y el cabello claro, la inocencia, la risa fácil, las muecas extrañas, los pucheros ocasionales. Probablemente deba a eso el ser especialmente permisiva con él.

También es un templario, se recuerda. El único que Kallian vio en su vida, antes de llegar a Ostagar, fue aquél entre las cenizas de un orfanato: el que cargó a Neria Surana, un monstruo de hierro que no tenía cara y que hizo a Shianni llorar durante semanas.

Alistair es, además, un guarda gris. _Los guardas_. Una orden extraña, llena de gente extraña. Para ella los guardas son su exilio y una promesa no cumplida de hallar una familia.

Alistair es amable, a veces sarcástico e ingenioso si quiere. Su ironía, sin embargo, no parece tocar el núcleo de todo: la inocencia. Kallian diría que, más bien, la protege.

Hay una pureza en él que atrae y repele a Kallian, porque es algo que ella no posee desde que amaneció en el bosque abrazada al cadáver de su madre y entendió que el mundo es horrible y que ella no tenía la obligación de ser diferente. Se trata de algo que está ausente o agoniza en todos a quienes conoce, salvo Flynn porque es un niño, pero que en Alistair reside firme, prosperando en lugar de menguar. Para ella resulta un enigma, pues nadie es capaz de resguardar un tesoro de ésos por tanto tiempo. Kallian lo cree tanto un misterio, que acaso sea una mentira. Y, de cualquier manera, lo descarta, porque si alguien no puede ostentar pureza, mucho menos será capaz de fingirla.

Kallian se pone de pie sin emitir otro sonido. Habló con Alistair de reflejos y habló de otras cosas también. Está agradecida con Duncan, pero su pasado todavía significa demasiado. Está agradecida con Duncan, el comandante de los Guardas Grises, que le pide convertirse en una de ellos. Está en deuda con Duncan, que la salvó de la ejecución. Y se repite que fue Duncan quien la rescató, que a él le entregaría la vida si le quedara una pizca de honor. Se dice, una y otra vez, que fue Duncan y no Anora quien impidió que la ahorcaran. Los guardas son el exilio, en efecto, pero seguir al padre de Anora y a la reina misma es penetrar en la más horrenda fosa del Velo.

Kallian sopesa sus opciones. Cuando obtiene la conclusión, se da cuenta de que o está loca, es una estúpida irremediable o mucho peor persona de lo que creía. Sale de su escondite, agitando la mano izquierda para llenar la habitación del tintineo de su pulsera de cascabeles. Suspira y se yergue.

La traición es ese monstruo que se esconde en los sitios donde las velas no disipan las tinieblas. Traición es el arma que Loghain Mac Tir esgrime, tan repugnante su estocada para él como aterradora para ella. Las razones que impulsan esta locura perfilan como un ominoso misterio. No hay manera de que el Héroe de Río Dane amenace la vida del hijo de Maric Theirin sin que la justificación asemeje en horror al pecado cometido por el rey.

—Has venido.

Aquí dentro, Loghain Mac Tir es diferente, menos duro y severo. Iluminado por la cálida luz de las velas, se convierte en la figura heroica a la que Kallian renunció hace años. La ironía le da ganas de reír con amargura. Haber recuperado al héroe justo cuando está a punto de tornar en villano es una broma del destino demasiado cruel. Que su héroe de infancia sea el mismo que actualmente la empuja hacia el abismo le causa desazón y se une a todas las otras cosas terribles del mundo.

—Pensé… —La voz se le quiebra. Traga saliva con esfuerzo y aprieta el puño, al tanto del nudo en su estómago—. Pensé que no tengo honor que perder, así que da lo mismo desertar.

—¿Y la vida? —pregunta, todavía dándole la espalda.

—Iba a entregarla de cualquier forma. He escogido dársela a la reina. Juré que la protegería.

—Erais unas niñas y si no mal recuerdo, el pacto era mutuo, pero Anora no pudo cumplir su parte. —Kallian siente la garganta seca. Aparta la mirada, avergonzada de sí misma—. No tienes honor, tampoco dignidad, niña.

—Son lujos que no puedo darme.

Loghain encuentra cierta gracia en su declaración. Suelta una risa nasal, breve y amarga.

—No, no es algo que los plebeyos podamos costearnos.

—Un discurso desalentador, mi señor, viniendo de un héroe.

—Un traidor —espeta, dejando de lado los documentos sobre su escritorio. Se levanta de la silla y gira para descubrirla parada detrás de un cofre. Kallian parpadea varias veces, mirándose las botas.

—¿Qué queréis decir?

—No tengo esperanza de ver el resultado de este plan. Necesitaría suerte y hace tiempo que dejé de tenerla. Solo me quedan mi voluntad y mis habilidades.

El teyrn la observa desde arriba, registrando su reacción. Su rostro es de fría roca, incapaz de demostrar emoción. No obstante, los ojos azules brillan con elocuencia. Ella lo contempla de frente, sintiendo una flojedad terrible en las piernas.

—¿Entiendes lo que significa?

Kallian mueve afirmativamente la cabeza. Al agacharla, siente una lágrima escurrir por la punta de su nariz. Ha rehusado el honor de luchar, quizá morir, defendiendo a su patria de unos monstruos y ha accedido a traicionar a su rey, conspirando con su mano derecha. No importan las excusas ni las justificaciones, aquello tiene un nombre. Kallian ha preferido cometer traición a resignarse al exilio. No tendrá un lugar honorable en las canciones. Si va a hablarse de ella, será para señalar a un villano. Se le recordará como un ser mezquino. No merece nada diferente, porque, en el fondo, es verdad.

Su madre no querría esto, le grita su conciencia. No obstante, la respuesta que Kallian le da es que ella no tuvo que despertar abrazada a su cadáver. Adaia tiene que comprender que no puede permitir que la vida de Nelaros, la de ella y todo el sufrimiento de Shianni, Soris y Cyrion se hayan dado a cambio de nada, que las cosas no pueden haber sido en vano. Su vida para los Guardas Grises vale prácticamente nada, en cambio…

Kallian intuye que esto va a destrozarla, pero ¿qué puede hacer? Está perdida. No sabe si le aterra más la vida que la muerte, pero de lo que sí está segura es de que no descansará en paz a menos que los sacrificios hechos tengan alguna relevancia. Si ésta es buena o mala, Kallian no puede darse el lujo de elegir, no mientras sepa que la vida de Anora peligra, que Loghain Mac Tir está dispuesto a traicionar la memoria de su mejor amigo por el riesgo que Cailan representa para Ferelden.

Kallian debe aceptar que atrás ha quedado la oportunidad de titubear.

—No —oye al teyrn gruñir—. No creo que lo sepas, pero no puedo perder tiempo. Estoy a punto de dar el primer paso, cuando lo haya hecho no podré arrepentirme. Debo asegurarme de haber considerado todas las opciones y cubrir todos los caminos posibles. Se lo debo a Maric y a Rowan.

Rápidamente, el humano camina hacia otra mesa. Allí reposa una jarra y un par de platos con restos de otros alimentos. Elige un vaso y vierte el líquido. Regresa y, con la brusquedad que lo caracteriza, le extiende el recipiente a la elfa. Kallian recibe el vino y se queda mirándolo unos instantes. Respira profundamente y se lleva el vaso a los labios.

—No voy a actuar a ciegas —declara al fin.

—No lo harás, no podrías. —El teyrn se ha servido agua. Da un largo trago y luego deja reposar el vaso sobre la mesa para coger uno de los documentos de nuevo—. Si pudiera confiarle esto a cualquiera, sin explicaciones, no estarías aquí.

La elfa asiente por enésima vez, moviendo nerviosamente el recipiente vacío entre sus manos.

—Habéis dicho que la vida de Cailan Theirin arriesgaba la de la reina, ¿qué significa?

El teyrn finalmente le extiende la vitela. Kallian titubea antes de cogerla y desenrollarla. Sus ojos se abren cada vez más a medida que avanza en la lectura. Al llegar al final, se queda con el documento en la mano, contemplando al general en busca de respuestas. Él ha vuelto a sentarse, apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazando las manos frente a su rostro. La elfa no obtiene las respuestas que quiere, sino más preguntas.

—¿Entiendes lo que Eamon está diciendo?

Inconscientemente, Kallian aprieta la vitela.

—Anora dio su vida… Ella le entregó todo a este reino. _Todo_. ¿La habéis visto deambular sola en ese palacio? La... ¿La habéis mirado a los ojos y notado que sus ojos ya no brillan? Anora... Ella se lo ha dado todo... ¡No le quedó nada! —Kallian golpea el escritorio con ambas manos, inclinándose hacia adelante. Las lágrimas le queman los ojos, nublan su vista—. Y este… este necio pretende… —Le cuesta asimilarlo, le cuesta aceptar que este es el destino de la niña rubia que le tendió una capa un día nevado, la que prometió que haría las cosas cambiar—. ¿Dónde hallasteis la carta?

Loghain Mac Tir se pone de pie y va a la mesa de antes, esta vez a servirse vino.

—Iba a hacerlo —dice con voz extrañamente tenue, luego de un breve sorbo—. Lo iba a dejar llevarse la totalidad del ejército fereldeno y yo iba a ir detrás, cubriéndole la espalda, directo hasta la otra vida si era necesario. Me dije que todo eran rumores. Cailan puede ser un tonto, pero no un malagradecido, me dije.

—Con todo respeto, Excelencia, Cailan es ambas.

El teyrn, que estaba dándole la espalda, gira levemente el torso para mirarla por encima del hombro.

—Sé lo mucho que lo odias, pero Cailan no tiene la malicia. Eamon Guerrin, por otro lado, se precia de ser un hombre de política —explica el teyrn con aire despectivo—. La última vez que visitó Denerim, él y Cailan parecían tener alguna clase de… desacuerdo. El rey estuvo irritable durante días. Desde entonces he mantenido una rigurosa vigilancia sobre Eamon.

—Nunca os gustó su esposa, o él, en el mejor de los casos, pero no os imagino hurgando en la correspondencia del arl.

—¿No?

Kallian compone un mohín y alza ligeramente su hombro izquierdo.

—Incluso entre criminales hay clases, mi señor. Mirar en la correspondencia ajena trasgrediría vuestra dignidad.

Él se limita a gruñir con fastidio, aunque Kallian percibe que le ha costado trabajo pasar por alto su insolencia.

—Uno de mis subordinados se ha encargado de mantenerme al tanto. El último año no hubo más que un par de cartas. Y luego, llegó ésta al campamento.

—Queréis… —Kallian retrocede un paso, tanteando la empuñadura de la daga junto a su cintura, tratando de demostrar valor cuando el poco que posee huye a toda prisa—. Queréis…

—No —responde, ahorrándole verbalizar el repulsivo ofrecimiento—. No hay forma de encubrir un asesinato de semejante índole. Estoy procurándome el tiempo suficiente para actuar antes de que la mitad de la nación se alce en mi contra, me impida actuar entre el caos y deje a los orlesianos aprovecharse de nuestra debilidad. Aún peor que su traición a Anora, es la traición contra Ferelden. Maric rescató el reino de los orlesianos y ese idiota que se dice rey puede estar planteándose entregarla a cambio de un título de emperador.

—¿Qué planeáis? Su titiritero no está aquí. No deberíamos darle tiempo de llegar.

—No llegará —sentencia—. Él o ningún otro…

Kallian enarca una ceja, intrigada por lo que ha dicho entre líneas.

—¿Quiénes?

—Pináculo.

Esta vez, Kallian deja escapar el aire, como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el pecho. Frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza.

—No, no tiene sentido.

—Los Cousland ya han conspirado antes contra Ferelden.

—Eran circunstancias diferentes. Esto no tiene sentido, los he visto, los he escuchado, los he seguido… Fergus y Leonard Cousland…

—No tengo idea de sus vástagos, aunque no dudo que lo hayan seguido por lealtad. Estoy hablando de Bryce.

—¡Ese hombre defendió Ferelden tanto como vos! —Su grito es más bien un susurro furioso, sabe bien que nada de aquello puede salir de la tienda—. ¿Por qué iba a entregárselo a Orlais ahora?

El general le entrega unos documentos doblados, maltratados. Al revisar el primero de ellos encuentra una fiducia; el segundo y el tercero son contratos comerciales. El quinto es una carta que compromete al hijo menor del teyrn de Pináculo con una duquesa orlesiana, miembro de la corte y aspirante al Concilio de Heraldos.

—Por lo menos, Bryce debía estar al tanto de las intenciones de Eamon de convertir a Cailan en emperador.

—Esto… esto pudo haber destruido a Anora —murmura Kallian, releyendo la última carta—. No se merece esto. No después de todo lo que ha hecho…

No cree (no desea hacerlo) que Leonard Cousland estuviera de acuerdo, o siquiera enterado de lo que se planeaba para él. De cualquier forma, si Celene Valmont no pedía la cabeza de Anora luego de unirse a Cailan, la reina hubiera muerto de rabia y pena al saber que también Leonard había sido entregado a los orlesianos.

—Los Cousland mantienen una buena relación con Orlais y Cailan, representan un peligro para la reina y para Ferelden. Los he sacado de mi camino… por ahora.

—¿Qué habéis hecho? —Kallian exhala, sentándose sobre uno de los baúles, procurando concentrarse en lo que escucha—. Si los habéis tocado, la reina nunca va a perdonároslo.

« _O a mí_ ».

—Tampoco me perdonará haber traicionado a su esposo. De cualquier forma, tenemos las pruebas y a uno de ellos.

—¿A uno solo? Por Andraste, ¿qué les hicisteis? —Kallian repite su pregunta, temerosa de escuchar la respuesta.

—Si hubiera dependido de Howe, no quedaría ni un solo Cousland sobre Thedas. —Ella tiene que tragarse la bilis que sube a su garganta cuando se menciona al arl de Amaranthine—. Sé qué clase de persona es como para permitirle arrancar de raíz a esa familia.

—Qué alivio —comenta ella con desagrado—. Un verdadero alivio saber que tiráis de la correa de vuestro perro rabioso, mi señor. ¿Puedo preguntar a quién tiene Howe en su poder? Porque me imagino que su ausencia en Ostagar se debe a sus labores en Pináculo.

—Leonard Cousland.

* * *

 _Por supuesto, sabe que está cambiando. La mutación es lenta e irreversible, como la erosión de una roca azotada por el mar. Le ha dado tiempo de decir adiós; poco a poco ha ido despidiéndose y, aunque ha sido una tarea ardua y dolorosa cada vez, ninguna lo es tanto como decirle adiós al futuro._

 _Lo ve mientras se viene abajo, parte por parte. Se cae a pedazos, pero ella solo mira ocurrir atónita este cataclismo. Muy dentro, en el fondo de su mente, una voz ha estado suplicándole acción, sacudirse el aturdimiento y evitar que continúe desmoronándose. Kallian, como única respuesta, se aferra al vestido añil. Renunciará a todo, dejará que el cambio arrastre pedazos enteros de felicidad, de inocencia; dejará que corrompa sus creencias y envenene sus sentimientos, pero va a pelear por un resquicio de esperanza, por un fragmento, una motita nada más, de futuro._

 _Kallian lucha por permanecer en la vida de Anora, aunque todo lo demás haya cambiado, aunque a veces duela más que renunciar. Kallian se aferra tan fuerte que sabe que ha dejado la marca de sus uñas en ella, que le está haciendo daño. Sin embargo, Kallian no se da por vencida. Y se queda._

 _—¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada?_

 _—Si tu madre te escuchara se escandalizaría. Al menos ten la decencia de sonrojarte, como todas las doncellas._

 _Los dedos de Kallian acarician las hebras doradas. El cabello de Anora se desliza entre las cerdas del cepillo con facilidad, es brillante y suave._

 _—No me has respondido._

 _—No creo haberme enamorado nunca. Lamento no tener la experiencia para aconsejarte._

 _—Por Andraste, Kallian. No estoy enamorada._

 _—Cinco años. Han sido cinco años. Después de cada visita a Pináculo, o cada vez que el teyrn Bryce y su hijo menor están cerca, tu felicidad es evidente._

 _"Contagiosa. Ilumina la corte, ilumina esta ciudad gris e inmunda. Me ilumina a mí. Yo creo… Yo de veras creo que Ferelden sería un lugar mejor si tú siempre fueras feliz"._

 _Anora levanta la cara, parpadeando. La tonalidad rosada en sus mejillas es apenas perceptible, pero dulcifica su semblante lo suficiente para arrancarle a la elfa una sonrisa._

 _—¿Mi felicidad? —La joven rubia enarca una ceja._

 _—No hay muchas razones para ser feliz en tu vida —le explica, obligándola a regresar la vista hacia el frente. Continúa cepillando su cabello—. Cuando eres feliz, se nota._

 _—Tú lo notas —dice despreocupada la adolescente que un día se convertirá en reina._

 _—Yo lo noto —repite Kallian en voz muy baja._

 _No confiesa lo demás. No pone en palabras lo importante que es para ella verla así, radiante, risueña casi. Verbalizarlo está fuera de discusión, cuando apenas es capaz de aceptarlo para sí misma, porque interesarse por la felicidad de otro es amarlo y el amor es dicha mientras dura, pero cuando se desvanece no deja nada que no duela. Kallian ya ama a algunas personas, dejar que ese número crezca es causarse dolor a largo plazo._

 _—¿Crees que mi felicidad alcance para quitarte esa mueca fúnebre de la cara?_

 _—Muy divertido, mi señora —replica con ironía, para no decirle que sí, que su felicidad le da cierto grado de paz mental, que es igual de importante que escuchar la risa de Shianni alegrando la elfería, o ver a Soris correr con los niños del barrio, haciendo el tonto. Tan importante como la tranquilidad de Cyrion cuando la ve entrar a la casa por la tarde y empieza a contarle sobre su día en el trabajo, cansado pero satisfecho._

 _Importante porque la quiere y espera que no tenga que vivir una vida de amargura, sintiéndose incompleta. Dentro de su esquema, de lo que considera justo e injusto, de su extraño sentido de la moral, Kallian no soporta pensar que el mundo torture a esa mujer que mucho sacrifica todos los días y tan poco recibe a cambio._

* * *

 **N/A** : Me disculpo por aparecer luego de tanto tiempo. Cambié de universidad y la vida se volvió un caos. Este capítulo empecé a escribirlo hace más de un año, aunque solo hasta las pasadas vacaciones pude sentarme a revisarlo, ordenarlo y corregir algunas cosas. En verdad es más largo, por eso está dividido en dos. La segunda parte no la he revisado y no sé cuando podré. De hecho, esta tampoco quedó como quería ni la he editado lo suficiente (sé que siempre se me escapa algo). Creí que la primera semana de clases sería ligera y podría retocarlo para que quedara decente. Me equivoqué, ya tengo trabajos y proyectos para los próximos dos siglos :c Sé que si no lo publico ahora, tardaré otros cuatro o cinco meses y eso me desanima xc

Perdonen los errores y otras cosas raras que vean.

Espero editar la segunda parte del cap el fin de semana para estar más tranquila en la U xD porque yo a este fic lo quiero mucho y me da tristeza tenerlo botado :c

Millones de gracias a quienes me han leído, Frida, C2 y Ellis, su apoyo en invaluable :3 Es un honor tenerlos como lectores.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Limbo IV - Abandonad toda esperanza

**Música** : Dumbledore's Farewell.

* * *

Limbo

IV

Ha sido una casualidad, Loghain exigió al hijo de Fergus Cousland. Oren, un niño que, de haber sobrevivido, hubiera crecido bajo la protección de Anora; un salvoconducto con Pináculo y una alternativa, por si aquel rumor sobre la incapacidad de la reina de concebir resultaba verdad. Un crío educado por ella para convertirse en un buen rey, un protector de la independencia de Ferelden y enemigo de la falsedad orlesiana.

—Según el reporte de Howe, un imbécil de entre sus hombres mató al niño y, poco después, encontraron a Leonard Cousland malherido en el bosque, tratando de huir.

Kallian asimila la información. Creyéndose incapaz de sentir asombro después de todo lo que se ha dicho dentro de esta tienda, la noticia la aturde, desprevenida de nuevo. Abre la boca, pero las palabras quedan atrapadas en su garganta. Distingue el alivio, porque de todas las noticias terribles que tendrá que darle a Anora, la muerte de aquel chico humano no será una de ellas. Sin embargo, también hay miedo e incertidumbre, hay culpa y asco. Leonard ha perdido a su familia y solo el Hacedor sabe en qué condiciones se encuentra realmente. Duda que Howe sea bondadoso con el hijo de un rival caído.

—Howe acaba de adquirir demasiado poder.

—Me gusta mucho menos que a ti, niña —replica el teyrn, malhumorado—, pero necesito a ese "perro rabioso", como lo has llamado, suelto durante un tiempo.

—¿Podréis devolverlo a la jaula?

—Howe no volverá a la _jaula_ —dice de forma significativa. Kallian lo entiende.

¿Por qué iba a sobrevivir Rendon Howe cuando es probable que el mismo teyrn Mac Tir no lo haga? Con una honda tristeza, la elfa se da cuenta de que Loghain planeaba llevárselo consigo, seguro de que no vivirá (quizá, ni siquiera deseando vivir) una vez concluido su plan.

—¿Puedo haceros una sugerencia?

El teyrn arquea una ceja, mirándola fijamente y gesticulando impaciente con la mano.

—Tu falsa docilidad es peor que tu insolencia, así que sigue.

—Le habéis dejado claro al arl que su prisionero es valioso, ¿sí? Yo condicionaría cualquier favor que pretendáis otorgarle a la vida y el bienestar de Leonard. Para él, ese chico es un obstáculo, mejor que esté muerto. Ahora que perdisteis al crío, este joven es vuestra alternativa… quién sabe, quizá la posibilidad de un heredero, ¿no lo creéis?

El humano se reclina sobre la silla, apoyando los brazos en los costados. No la está mirando a ella, sino a un punto distante en la nada. Kallian aguarda, cavilando en lo que está haciendo, preguntándose qué tan desesperada debe estar como para hablar de esto cuando Cailan Theirin se halla no muy lejos, planeando batallas que ya ha perdido.

—Tu trabajo, elfa —comienza él, llamando su atención de repente. Se resigna a que el general ha optado por cambiar de tema.

—¿Cuál será? —Le tiembla la voz al hablar. Se amontonan las posibilidades en su cabeza y ninguna es menos amarga que la otra. Sin embargo, también le parecen distantes, irrealizables. Está a la deriva, sin una respuesta clara para sí misma y una que está tardando demasiado en llegar de parte del teyrn.

—Los Guardas Grises.

—¿Qué? —Kallian abre mucho los ojos y se tensa.

—No vas a desertar. Te unirás a ellos. Necesito toda la información que pueda obtener antes de la batalla y… —Él pasa una de sus grandes manos sobre su rostro, fatigado—. Lo que estoy a punto de decirte es extremadamente delicado.

—¿Más delicado? —Inquiere ella, molesta.

—Mucho más delicado —gruñe el general. Suspira, cierra los ojos un momento—. El chico… El guarda más joven, ¿no te recuerda a alguien?

—¿Alistair?

—Él mismo. ¿No? Es medio hermano de nuestro actual rey. Alistair, el guarda, es el hijo bastardo de Maric Theirin.

* * *

 _La sonrisa de Cailan es un milagro._

 _—¿Por qué la cara larga, querida?_

 _—Estoy viendo a mi marido cabalgar hacia la guerra, ¿cuál debería ser mi cara?_

 _Da vuelta al caballo. Su armadura recién pulida es un alarde, una visión. Todas las damas giran la cabeza hacia él. Cailan es una estrella, la más brillante de todas. Un sol._

 _—Estás viendo a tu marido cabalgar hacia una victoria memorable, hacia la gloria… hacia la historia._

 _Y sonríe, como si cualquier cosa._

 _—Pediré a Andraste por tu pronto regreso._

 _—Entonces es seguro que estaré de vuelta pronto —responde. El cabello ondea detrás de él, lo mismo que su capa. Está tan guapo, tan gallardo—. No te preocupes demasiado, reina mía._

 _—Deja de jugar —le pide, a nada de zapatear como una niña en berrinche. Está en las escaleras, aguardando la partida de su rey junto a otros miembros de la corte—. Sé valiente, nunca imprudente._

 _La sonrisa de Cailan es un milagro, Anora piensa que puede hacerla creer en cualquier cosa. Cualquiera._

 _El rey baja del caballo y ágilmente recorre el camino hasta ella. La abraza muy fuerte. Anora debe encontrar la forma de rodearlo con sus brazos, sin saber de dónde sostenerse entre todo ese metal. Detrás de ellos, susurros y suspiros. Menuda escena la que están dando._

 _—Te amo, Anora —le dice al oído. Le da un beso, breve y dulce, más dulce que ningún otro. Sonríe sobre sus labios—. Te amo._

 _La sonrisa de Cailan es un milagro, puede hacerla creer en cualquier cosa. Cualquiera. Esos "te amo" saben a verdad, dulces y breves como su beso._

 _—Y yo a ti, mi tonto rey —dice con un susurro, acunando el rostro masculino._

 _La sonrisa de Cailan es un milagro y obra otros tantos. Anora ama a Cailan._

 _—Cuídate, ¿sí? Prométeme que no vas a darte nunca por vencida. Ferelden te necesita._

 _—Cailan, el que está yendo a la guerra eres tú. Yo debería pedirte fortaleza._

 _Él sacude la cabeza lentamente, sonriendo de una manera enigmática. El corazón se le encoge, pero ella no sabe por qué. Cailan no le da mucho tiempo de meditarlo, la envuelve en otro abrazo e imprime más tiernos besos en sus labios. Finalmente, la suelta y corre al caballo, casi de forma infantil, despreocupado y quizá emocionado._

 _—¡Hasta pronto, reina mía!_

 _—Vuelve sano y salvo, querido._

 _La sonrisa enigmática de Cailan resplandece bajo el sol. Anora le pide un último milagro._

* * *

Se masajea las sienes, los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Luego, suspira, apoya las manos sobre las rodillas, juntando fuerza para enderezarse y continuar para ver el fin de esta noche.

—Abandonareis la batalla. Cailan, los Guardas Grises y la mitad del ejército mueren. —Kallian siente ganas de vomitar cuando termina de decirlo. Daveth, Amell, Duncan… ellos no se merecen esta ingratitud—. ¿Cómo se supone que rescataré al príncipe bastardo siendo otra de los guardas grises que irán al frente de la batalla? ¿Siquiera sobreviviré yo misma?

—No irás, serás asignada a otra tarea, junto al hijo de Maric.

—¿Vais a encargaros de eso? —Inquiere arqueando una ceja.

—Intervendré, si no hay otra opción, pero lo más conveniente es que no lo haga. Es probable que sea innecesario. Cailan sabe que su medio hermano es un guarda gris, ya lo ha visto, y no planea dejarlo entrar al valle con el resto de los guardas, me lo ha dicho entrelíneas. El cabo suelto eres tú, pero no creo que lo deje marchar solo. Eres una manipuladora nata, niña. Seguro puedes encargarte de meterle la idea al rey de que tienes que ir con su hermano.

—¿Y si no lo logro?

—Pensabas desertar de cualquier forma. Escapa y cuídalo de lejos por un tiempo. Aléjalo de la batalla, mantenlo ocupado hasta que yo contacte contigo para darte instrucciones.

—Podría simplemente raptarlo ahora, hay menos posibilidades de que algo salga mal.

—Para su rescate sí, pero para el resto de mi plan no. —Loghain hace una mueca, tampoco para él ha sido fácil organizar este regicidio—. Llamaría la atención de los guardas, de Cailan, puede ser que hasta de Eamon si tiene algún espía. He calculado todo lo mejor que pude, cualquier variación generaria consecuencias que no he previsto. Tengo que decírtelo, salvar a Alistair no es mi máxima prioridad. Te lo he encargado porque confío en tus habilidades y porque entregar a los dos hijos de Maric en la misma batalla…

El humano calla, apartando un momento la mirada. Kallian casi siente pena por él.

—Es un capricho, entonces —Kallian dice en voz muy baja—. Me estáis encomendando un capricho vuestro. —Sonríe con amargura.

—El muchacho tiene alguna utilidad, aunque también es posible que resulte un obstáculo. De cualquier manera, mientras esté en tus manos no será problema. — _Quiere que lo asesine_ , que cuide de él, pero que lo asesine si la amenaza de su sangre Theirin pesa más que el cargo de conciencia que le provoca—. Sin embargo, _tu_ utilidad transciende la del guarda. Te necesito viva más de lo que lo necesito a él. La corona de Anora y Anora misma requerirán protección cuando esto haya terminado.

Kallian se queda callada, agachando la cabeza. Tiene una sensación desagradable en el pecho, un peso que le dificulta respirar; siente el estómago contraído.

¿Todavía puede negarse? Creyó que el momento de las dudas ya había pasado, pero eso fue antes de escuchar la totalidad del plan, antes de conocer cada elemento dentro de la conspiración. Todavía puede rehusarse, por el bien de su alma, por la de Cailan Therin.

«Solo di que no, que prefieres morir en el valle, junto a los Guardas Grises, Kallian. No tienes que hacerlo. No te hundas más, no accedas, no te pierdas para siempre, ¿quién va a encontrarte si eliges este sendero?».

—Cuando esto haya acabado, tu familia tendrá un hogar en las Tierras Interiores, te doy mi palabra. Incluso… si tenemos suerte y nada obstaculiza nuestro camino, podría concederles el arlingo de Amaranthine.

—¿Es una broma? —La propuesta es tan alocada que le irrita—. Es ridículo, ningún elfo ha gobernado un arlingo jamás.

—Cuando hayamos acabado —repite el teyrn, terriblemente serio—, será una Ferelden diferente, mejor. Tu habrás ayudado a construirla, mereces una recompensa. ¿No quieres el arlingo porque es problemático? Bien, se arreglará una forma de mantener a tu familia a salvo y cómoda. No volverán a padecer. La recompensa para ti es el bienestar de tu familia, no permanecer al lado de mi hija. Lo más seguro es que ella te odio cuando esto termine.

La elfa baja la mirada, queriendo esconderse de Loghain Mac Tir porque odia la idea de que él la vea llorar. Está recordando a Shianni, temblorosa y aterrada entre sus brazos. Tenía una mirada ausente la última vez, el brillo de su alegría desterrado de sus hermosos ojos, otrora llenos de vida. No quiere ni imaginar lo triste que ha debido estar la elfería desde entonces.

Soris, se lamenta Kallian, sintiendo ganas de golpear algo, de gritar. Soris, su pequeño y travieso primo, su amigo, su compañero de aventuras, su protector. Ni siquiera volteó a verla una última vez antes de que partiera. Kallian no supo cómo rescatarlo, Kallian llora todas las noches pensando que debe seguir allí, hundido, atrapado en la mansión del arl. Solo y asustado, incapaz de pedir ayuda.

Y Cyrion. Dulce Andraste, Cyrion Tabris. El calor de su último abrazo se ha disipado del todo. El solo recuerdo de las lágrimas contenidas de su padre cuando ella dijo adiós basta para robarle toda la fuerza. Kallian cae sobre un taburete. Sabe que Loghain Mac Tir está allí, pero ya no importa. El rostro cansado de su padre esa mañana… Daría cualquier cosa por abrazarlo una última vez. Daría cualquier cosa por poder regresar en el tiempo y convertirse en una persona distinta, impedir que su padre tenga que usar ese gesto de preocupación. Cyrion Tabris merecía una hija mejor.

«Tu padre me suplicó ayuda».

Luchó tanto por ella. Ha sacrificado tanto…

—¿Cómo se supone que escape con el guarda? ¿Cuál es la tarea que Cailan le tiene preparada? Porque dudo que Alistair acepte ir a tomar la siesta mientras Duncan y el resto de los guardas pelean en el valle.

—Yo mismo me encargué de sugerirle al rey la tarea que pondrá a salvo a su medio hermano —responde. Kallian alza la mirada, secándose los ojos con los dedos—. Vais a subir a la torre y encenderéis la luz. Cailan cree que será la señal para que el resto del ejército entre.

—¿Y qué es en realidad?

—La señal de retirada.

—Entiendo que queríais a Cailan muerto, pero dejareis morir con él a muchos de vuestros hombres… y los guardas. Duncan dice que hay un archidemonio…

—Ese hombre dice muchas cosas —le interrumpe—. Pocas de ellas verídicas. No permitas que te lave el cerebro también.

Kallian sonríe sin ganas y se mofa, porque de pronto siente que la intención del teyrn es justo la misma: lavarle el cerebro, si no es que lo ha hecho ya.

—Es parte de vuestro plan, ¿cierto? Diezmar el poder del ejército, del bannorn, para poder maniobrar a vuestro antojo.

Loghain Mac Tir permanece callado y ella no necesita de esa respuesta.

—En todo caso, de ser cierta la teoría de una Ruina, sería imposible terminarla aquí. No tenemos la información necesaria para diseñar una buena estrategia, ni hablar de números. Si esta es realmente una Ruina —insiste—, lo único que podemos hacer aquí en Ostagar en ralentizar su avance.

Pareciera que el teyrn quiere agregar algo, pero titubea y gruñe. Si Kallian puede percibirlo, un pensamiento que lo molesta.

—¿Qué es? —inquiere con cautela.

—A veces… tengo la sensación de que Cailan lo sabe, que detrás de ese estúpido optimismo suyo, él _sabe_.

Kallian asiente, pensativa.

—Si confía en las palabras de Duncan, tiene sentido que el rey pretenda atacar ahora, con toda la fuerza posible, esperando diezmar las fuerzas del enemigo. Y, si su estúpido optimismo sirve de algo, será para mantener la moral alta. Lo que no tiene ningún sentido es su decisión de ir al frente sabiendo que perderá, que su reino podría necesitarlo para continuar enfrentando la Ruina.

Loghain Mac Tir le da la razón con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y su mano.

—No os gusta ese pensamiento, ¿no? —El teyrn golpetea los brazos de su silla con los dedos, reclinándose un poco más—. Porque entonces Cailan no es un completo idiota… ni un completo traidor.

—Estás disfrutando esto, ¿no es así, elfa?

—Para nada, mi señor. Solo que creo que las víctimas de este plan, nuestras víctimas, merecen que contemplemos toda la verdad y la verdad es que no estamos seguros. La verdad es que todo es una especulación, a menos que confrontemos al rey, y que al único que podemos acusar de traición con pruebas —Kallian coge la carta de Eamon Guerrin que ha dejado sobre la mesa y la agita— es el único que actualmente no está aquí.

Hay un lapso de silencio. Kallian retrocede, apretujando el documento que antes ha enarbolado contra el teyrn.

—Odio a Cailan Theirin y sé que si sobrevive el arl Eamon conseguirá lo que realmente quiere: sacaros del juego y tener control absoluto sobre el rey. Me repugna que Cailan haya podido salirse con la suya durante su matrimonio, cuando Anora renunció a todo… Sé que Cailan no va a salvar a Ferelden, ni en Ostagar ni en ninguna otra batalla. Sé que no es capaz. Y como a vos, me aterra pensar que él puede saberlo también. Me aterra que él también sienta repugnancia de sí mismo por haberse salido con la suya, que sepa que no puede salvar el reino, que ha fallado, porque entonces no es la persona horrible que yo creo y mi justificación para lo que estoy haciendo aquí no le sirve a mi consciencia… Lo que quiero decir es que, esto es traición, pero sabemos que debe hacerse. Si Cailan no es el terrible estúpido que nosotros creemos, entonces él también ha aceptado que su sacrificio es inevitable.

La elfa se pone de pie y se acerca hasta el teyrn. Del otro lado del escritorio, se sienta en el taburete que dejó hace un rato y contempla al humano de frente.

—Quizá Cailan sepa que no debe regresar a Denerim, por el bien de Anora y el del reino que Maric Theirin una vez rescató.

* * *

 _—¿Cuál es tu estación favorita, Kallian?_

 _Flynn la observa desde abajo. Pocos entre los elfos pueden decir que alguna vez hayan mirado a Kallian hacia abajo. Se pregunta si alguna vez él será tan alto, ojalá que sí._

 _—Invierno —le responde ella tras alzar la cara al cielo. Está sonriendo. Algunos copos de nieve le han caído sobre el cabello._

 _Una ráfaga de viento helado los despeina a ambos. Flynn se arrebuja en su abrigo y ella le tiende la mano._

 _—¿Por qué? —inquiere cuando ella echa a correr, cogiéndolo de la mano con fuerza._

 _Sus pies se hunden en el lodo y le cuesta avanzar al mismo ritmo. Kallian desacelera y lo guía paso a paso sobre las partes más firmes y las rocas. Al final, opta por ofrecer su espalda como medio de transporte y de esa manera terminan el trayecto hasta la casa de los Tabris. D_ _e pie frente a la puerta,_ _Flynn siente la emoción como una cosa graciosa en el estómago._

 _Satinalia hasta el día de hoy no había sido un día especial en ningún sentido, si mamá estaba en casa y papá no, era lo que Flynn consideraría un buen día. Shianni lo ha invitado a celebrar este año con ellos, prometiendo regalos, además._

 _—No estoy segura —responde mientras aguardan a que se abra la puerta. Kallian se balancea, distraída, sobre la punta de los pies—. Tal vez porque me trae buenos recuerdos. ¿Cuál es la tuya?_

 _—Verano —dice con toda seguridad._

 _—¿Sí? —Kallian hace una mueca—. ¿Por qué?_

 _Se escuchan pasos del otro lado de la madera, que cruje cuando la puerta empieza a abrirse._

 _—Un verano las conocí —explica un tanto descuidado, ingresando con una sonrisa nerviosa. El primero en recibirlo es el padre de Kallian, Cyrion—. A ti y a Shianni, ¿no te acuerdas?_

 _—Sí —responde con voz débil._

 _Hay fuego en la chimenea y un aroma que complace a la nariz de Flynn. Le entrega a Shianni la hogaza de pan que él mismo ha comprado con sus ahorros y ella se lo agradece con una sonrisa dulce. Soris le revuelve el cabello y bromea sobre el aspecto gracioso que le da su nariz enrojecida. El otro muchacho, un rubio, Flynn sospecha, debe ser Nelaros, el elfo con quien Kallian va a casarse._

 _Se mantiene lejos de él, pero termina por notar las miradas poco amigables que Flynn le dedica. Nelaros se acerca a él a partir de ese momento y para el horror del niño, resulta ser una persona agradable._

 _—Kallian nunca se irá contigo a Pináculo —suelta en algún momento, cuando siente que está cediendo demasiado y que ese elfo casi le simpatiza._

 _—Ni soñaría con eso —le responde, sonriendo._

 _Los ojos de Flynn se abren mucho cuando entiende: Nelaros no va a romper esta familia que lo ha encontrado y lo ha acogido._

 _—Gracias —suspira, esforzándose por no llorar._

 _Es el mejor regalo de Satinalia que hubiera podido desear._

* * *

Con la carta en mano, Kallian sale de la tienda. Mira a su alrededor mientras se cubre la cabeza con la capucha de la capa. Ya es de madrugada. Echa un vistazo al cielo, donde el viento continúa empujando las nubes. Guarda la carta del arl Eamon entre su ropa, ella misma se ha ofrecido a entregarla. Quien la abrió fue cuidadoso, pero hay que dejarla en optimas condiciones antes de ponerla en manos de Cailan. No es la primera vez que hace algo como esto.

En el camino se topa con Ser Cauthrien. Saluda con naturalidad, aunque la mujer no puede verle el rostro. Su confusión le da tiempo para huir hacia las sombras. No está segura de cuál sea exactamente el papel o la confianza que el teyrn ha depositado en la humana, es mejor no desvelar su presencia tan cerca de la tienda del general Mac Tir.

La carpa que comparte con los otros reclutas aparece ante ella después de lo que le ha parecido una eternidad de deambular por Ostagar. La culpa es un puñal que tiene clavado en las entrañas y que continúa hundiéndose en su carne. Los ojos le arden de repente.

Avanza muy despacio e intenta fingir que su vista no se ha nublado a causa de las lágrimas. En la oscuridad es más o menos sencillo fingirlo. Está exhausta, la espalda la está matando y en las sienes le pulsa un intenso malestar. Quiere descansar, poner la cabeza en el catre y dormir hasta que todo esto haya acabado, pero ralentiza otro poco el ritmo de sus pasos. Amell y Daveth estarán allá, conversando o apostando dinero que no tienen en juegos de cartas. ¿Cómo Kallian podría aspirar a dormir cuando comparte la tienda con aquellos a quienes está entregando?

Se dice que es mejor irse haciendo a la idea de no dormir, esta noche o ninguna otra.

—Buenas noches, Kallian.

—Buenas noches, Alistair.

El joven ha salido de la tienda de Duncan y camina en dirección al riachuelo.

—Es un buen momento para tomar un baño —dice, alzando los enseres que lleva en ambas manos.

—Supongo que sí, si te gusta congelarte —replica, mirando un momento hacia el cielo encapotado—. Pero mañana lloverá, hubieras podido aprovechar.

Alistair ríe y ella sonríe sin muchas ganas, demasiado amargada por todo lo ocurrido esta noche como para continuar bromeando con él.

El hijo de Maric Theirin, recuerda. El muchacho al que hay que salvar. La redención del teyrn ante Maric Theirin y todo Ferelden. Entregará a uno de sus hijos para convertir al otro en rey. También es una forma de asegurar el éxito en el peor de los casos; si Alistair fuera menos dócil de lo que aparenta o, en definitiva, un obstáculo, Loghain Mac Tir podría mantenerlo al margen, impedir que alguien más lo encuentre y lo use para debilitar el poder de Anora.

«O asesinarlo, más vale que te vayas haciendo a la idea».

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta él, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh?

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás mejor?

—Yo… sí, sí. Gracias.

—Me alegra —dice él, aunque es obvio que no lo ha convencido.

La sonrisa del chico pierde fuerza. Kallian se despide y él continúa avanzando hacia el río. Dentro de la tienda, Daveth ya se ha dormido y Theodore lee sobre su catre, a la luz de una vela moribunda.

—¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? Te perdiste de la paliza que le dieron a Daveth. —Amell no ha quitado la vista de sus pergaminos—. Duncan los encontró, a un guarda y a él, arrastrándose en el polvo y los ha mandado por leña y luego directo a la cama sin cenar —se mofa, finalmente levantando la vista—. Por las bragas de Andraste, querida, te ves espantosa.

—Siempre me veo así —responde con aire ausente.

—Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas… —dice el mago, punzándola. Se ríe hasta que se da cuenta de que su compañera recluta está más taciturna de lo habitual.

Kallian no sabe qué fuerza está usando para no decirle, suplicarle, que deje el campamento, que corra hacia el norte, que vaya por la chica elfa del círculo y que escape, que no vuelva, que no mire atrás.

—Theodore, ¿estás seguro de convertirte en guarda?

* * *

 _No ha sido fácil convencerla, pero finalmente está sentada junto a un árbol mientras él se encarga de preparar la compresa caliente. Además del agua que va a necesitar para empapar el paño, ha puesto al fuego una infusión para aliviar el dolor. El aroma le recuerda aquellos días en la torre, el vapor que ascendía hasta el techo, la habitación cálida mientras la luz del atardecer se colaba al interior a través de las ventanas_

 _—¿Por qué sabes tanto de esto?_

 _—Soy mago, sé muchas cosas —responde, sonriendo de medio lado. La elfa rueda los ojos y los cierra. Theo suspira, quitando el agua del fuego. Vierte una cantidad dentro del cuenco con el paño—. Vivimos encerrados. Juntos. No son cosas extrañas para mí. Neria se negaba a encerrarse durante estos días, así que se las apañaba y aprendimos de ella._

 _—¿Aprendieron?_

 _—Jowan y yo —dice, componiendo un mohín._

 _—¿Por qué siempre pones esa cara cuando hablas de ese Jowan?_

 _Theo no responde de inmediato. Se ocupa de la compresa y, al tenerla lista, le indica a Kallian cómo usarla._

 _—Sobre tu vientre, así —le explica._

 _Para sorpresa suya, le permite acercarse lo suficiente para colocarla en su lugar, aunque aparta la vista todo el tiempo, ligeramente sonrojada. Theo se incorpora y vuelve a la hoguera donde todavía hierve la infusión para el dolor._

 _—Hagamos un intercambio. Yo te digo qué pasó con Jowan y tú me dices por qué la reina permitió que los guardas grises se llevaran a la elfa acusada de asesinar a un arl. Es decir, hizo un par de preguntas, pero apenas opuso alguna resistencia._

 _Kallian, que había cerrado los ojos, vuelve a abrirlos y lo contempla extrañada._

 _—¿Qué? ¿Hablasteis con la reina?_

 _—Sí. —Theo se encoge de hombros—. Primero fuimos a donde la guardia de la ciudad, pero ninguno quiso involucrarse. No es de extrañar —dice pensativo, llenando un cuenco hasta los topes para luego pasárselo a Kallian—. Nadie quiere ser el responsable de liberar a quien mató al hijo del arl. Ahora que lo pienso, es incluso raro que la reina nos haya atendido tan pronto. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo más curioso? La manera en que se te nublan los ojos cuando la menciono._

 _Kallian se lleva los dedos a la comisura de los ojos, queriendo limpiar lágrimas que todavía no ha derramado._

 _—Ella ya no importa —susurra la elfa—. Fui su sirvienta, la conozco desde que era una niña._

 _—No es tan difícil compartir, ¿eh? —Theo ríe un momento antes de sentir de nuevo un vacío en el estómago que lo hace guardar silencio._

 _—¿Quién es Jowan?_

 _—¿Sabes cómo es la torre? —Pregunta de manera retórica—. Es casi lo mismo que un orfanato, la gente allá adentro se convierte en tu familia. Algunos te agradan, otros no. ¿Tienes hermanos?_

 _—No, pero vivía con mis primos._

 _—¿Quién era tu favorito?_

 _—No tengo favoritos, los amo por igual._

 _—Seguro, pero siempre hay uno al que se está más apegado. No quiere decir que a los otros los quieras menos, solo que uno en especial te entiende mejor que nadie._

 _—Soris, su nombre es Soris. —Le parece que Kallian se atraganta con las palabras._

 _—Bueno, Jowan era Soris para mí. Crecí con él. Él me protegió y yo a él. Jowan era mi hermano, a quien podía confiarle cualquier cosa y quien confiaría incondicionalmente en mí también. Solo que no lo hizo._

 _—¿Estás seguro de que él sabía que podía confiar incondicionalmente en ti?_

 _Theodore alza ambas cejas y mira a la elfa directamente a los ojos._

 _—Supongo que no. —Theo siente que se le parte el corazón. Empuja las gafas sobre su nariz, queriendo hacer algo con las manos y distraer la mirada al mismo tiempo—. Creo que le fallé antes de que él me fallara a mí … y eso no me deja dormir por las noches._

 _Hay un largo silencio entre los dos. Desde el campamento se escucha el agua del río escurriendo por las rocas. Ha empezado a anochecer. El mago se pone de pie y se acerca a Kallian para recoger el cuenco en el que le ha servido el té, a falta de vasos._

 _—Estoy segura de que no era tu intención fallarle. No eres una mala persona._

 _—¿No?_

 _—He visto a las malas personas, Amell. Sonríen cuando han acabado sus malas obras._

 _—Si yo hubiera sabido… si yo me hubiera dado cuenta… Jowan tenía que saber que yo hubiera muerto por protegerlo._

 _Kallian lo observa desde abajo y sonríe con tristeza._

 _—Quizá lo sabía, tan seguro estaba de lo que harías por él que trató de mantenerte al margen, a salvo._

 _Theo abre mucho los ojos, traga en seco y respira con dificultad. El nudo en la garganta lo deja mudo unos instantes._

 _—A veces los estúpidos hacemos cosas muy estúpidas por mantener a salvo a quienes queremos —le habla cuando ha dado media vuelta._

 _—Procura descansar, yo haré la guardia esta noche. Cierra los ojos ya, niño —se mofa, aunque le cuesta horrores formar la sonrisa ácida con que se despide de Kallian para adentrar en el bosque—. Bueno, la situación actual demuestra que no eres un niño después de todo —ríe—. Yo me encargo de avisar a Duncan._

* * *

 **N/A** : Bueno, espero que no les haya parecido algo muy raro xD

Gracias por leer :3


	6. Obertura: La antelación del Cocito

**Música** : "Nothing Else Matters" y "The Rains of Castamere" de la BSO de Game of Thrones.

* * *

Limbo

V

El sueño que una vez tuvo nunca lo olvidó. El mundo, si bien temible, aún se ofrecía como una bandeja de llamativas posibilidades. Kallian era valiente, ágil y más o menos inteligente, podía lograrlo, pensó, podía si se esforzaba. Su imaginación infantil pintó el futuro con los colores brillantes de las aventuras en las leyendas, confiando en que forjaría las propias, historias que se cantarían más tarde en las regiones más remotas de Thedas.

Había sido un sueño simple e insolente al mismo tiempo. Kallian casi no puede perdonarse la ingenuidad con que encaró al mundo en aquel entonces.

No mucho después, Adaia murió y ella se dio cuenta de cuán tontos habían sido sus anhelos. Kallian tuvo miedo de la inmensidad detrás de las murallas de la ciudad y descubrió que el futuro era una mentira. Abrazada a la muerte, vio la sangre con la que se escribían las historias y concluyó que allí no había gloria.

Las leyendas, los cuentos, no le dijeron a qué olía la muerte, lo fría y rígida que era, no le hablaron de las sillas vacías y las noches largas y silenciosas, no explicaban cómo consolar a un padre o a unos primos confundidos y con ojos rojos de tanta tristeza. Nadie le dijo cómo lidiar con el miedo que tornó poco a poco en ira. Si sabía una cosa, era que se trataba de sentimientos y situaciones que era necesario evitar. Kallian habría odiado despertar abrazada a otro cadáver.

Quería evadir el dolor y renunció a las posibilidades que había atesorado. Acobardada, retrocedió, resignándose a la elfería y las sombras del palacio. Anora podía tener sueños, y Kallian, en el mejor de los casos, podía intentar proteger esos sueños. Los de otros, pero no los suyos.

Muy tarde se dio cuenta de la trampa que se había tendido a sí misma. Tratando de ahorrarse el dolor, tuvo que encarar el desconsuelo el día que admitió que Cailan y Anora, su más entrañable amiga, se habían vuelto inseparables compañeros. Que Cailan estaba viviendo la vida que ella había planeado para sí misma. Le había regalado su futuro. Él ya lo tenía todo, pero le había obsequiado a Anora también.

Desde su conversación con Loghain, Kallian ha estado meditando sobre sus pecados. Ahora lo sabe, nunca había sentido el cruel aguijonazo de la envidia como el día en que los próximos reyes de Ferelden regresaron de su escaramuza contra un ogro compartiendo algo que había sido sagrado entre Anora y Kallian. El odio que cultivó por el príncipe rivalizó únicamente contra el que aún guardaba para los asesinos de su madre.

Kallian no cree que esa animadversión haya cedido un ápice de terreno a través de los años. Si acaso, ha empeorado, la ha consumido con su permiso. Cailan brilla como un sol, incluso cuando el mundo apenas resiste el embate de la tormenta. Ella es la otra cara de la moneda, es la oscuridad, el viento de invierno, el sigilo de las criaturas del bosque. Aun así, cree que su envidia a veces es lo bastante sensata como para trocar en admiración.

Agacha la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que ha estado parada en un gran charco. Las pesadas gotas golpean el suelo y salpican barro y agua. El sonido repetitivo la hace sentir aletargada. No ha parado de llover desde que amaneció.

—Kallian, ¿eres tú?

La elfa eleva la vista. Para probar su identidad, se retira la capucha apenas unos centímetros. Entrecierra los ojos, la lluvia es fría y un estremecimiento trepa por su espalda. Solo entonces se le ocurre moverse.

Con un ademán, Alistair la invita a cubrirse debajo de la capa de cuero que extiende sobre su cabeza y de esa manera ambos avanzan hasta el refugio que ofrece una estructura tevinterana.

—Por el hálito del Hacedor —exclama el chico, sacudiendo la cabeza. En el proceso, le ha salpicado algunas gotas en la cara. Kallian ni siquiera hace amago de secarse, está calada hasta los huesos—. No me dejes juzgarte, pero no es momento para jugar bajo la lluvia —dice él como una reprimenda, pero está sonriendo.

Alistair ríe, despreocupado, en tanto que a Kallian se la está llevando el diablo, pues sabe que Alistair pronto no reirá más, no con ella. Y si todo sale mal, tendrá que matarlo.

El futuro está siendo horrible, piensa con amargura. _El futuro es horrible_ , repite con un grito interno que la hace temblar de pies a cabeza. Aprieta la vitela entre sus manos. La familiar textura le permite recuperar cierta tranquilidad. Necesita buscarse un motivo para su extraño comportamiento. Extrae la carta de los pliegues de su capa y se la muestra a Alistair.

—Ah, ya entiendo —susurra él—. Te da miedo. —Kallian frunce el ceño, sin captar lo que quiere decir—. El rey —elabora, asintiendo con la cabeza en esa dirección—. No te sientas avergonzada. Si él no fuera… Si Duncan no hubiera insistido en que lo acompañase en sus reuniones, también me aterrorizaría presentarme ante él. No, espera, creo que de todos modos me aterroriza.

Alistair se aparta y vuelve la mirada hacia donde se halla el monarca, debajo de un toldo en la enfermería del campamento.

«No le tengo miedo», quiere decir.

—¿Te parece un buen rey? —Inquiere en su lugar, antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

Es demasiado tarde para retractarse de su pregunta cuando el guarda alza ambas cejas y gira hacia ella. Kallian detalla el aire nostálgico que enturbia su semblante.

—…A ti no. —Lo que sea que Alistair estaba buscando en su rostro, no lo ha encontrado, porque al final sonríe con tristeza.

—Nunca lo vi preocuparse por mi gente —evade ella con una verdad a medias.

—Estoy seguro de que le importa… a su manera. Démosle un poco de tiempo.

Kallian ya le ha dado demasiado tiempo y no se cree capaz de continuar siendo paciente con él. Tampoco puede. La vida de Cailan se consume como la cera en los candelabros. Su luz pronto se apagará.

Anora leyó una historia para ella una vez. Un hombre, un maese, se perdía dentro del Velo. Buscaba al Hacedor, pero no como cualquier otro mago tevinterano. Su viaje lo llevaba a través de las regiones más siniestras del Velo. Entonces Kallian apenas prestó atención, porque toda esa ficción era demasiado inverosímil respecto a lo que enseñaba la Capilla. Sin embargo, de pronto, siente un nudo en su estómago que se retuerce cada vez más… En la profundidad del mundo onírico, el Hacedor ha designado una región donde las almas de los traidores quedan atrapadas para la eternidad. Ese lugar espera a alguien. Será Cailan Theirin, por su ineptitud, o será ella porque lo envidia, y de pronto está segura de que no puede escudarse bajo ningún otro motivo.

¿A qué región del Velo irá a deambular por este pecado?

—No importa… —susurra.

Se despide de Alistair con un cabeceo y ninguna explicación. Kallian sostiene la vitela con más fuerza mientras avanza. Al llegar, se yergue, con un riguroso choque de tobillos.

—Majestad —pronuncia, llevándose el puño al pecho para posteriormente entregar el rollo al sirviente.

—Uh, ¿noticias? —dice el rey al volverse para atender a la mensajera—. Espero que sean buenas —bromea.

—La carta ha llegado de Risco Rojo, majestad, o eso me han dicho. Aunque he oído del comandante de los guardas que los de Orlais únicamente esperan vuestra autorización.

Cailan profiere un sonido de disgusto.

—Sí, en cuanto a Loghain se le ocurra obedecerme —se mofa.

«¿Qué abominable región del Velo te está esperando, Cailan?».

Él le hace una señal para que se retire. Kallian da media vuelta, pero apenas ha dado un par de pasos cuando le oye de nuevo.

—Espera, no eres una mensajera — destaca el rey con los ojos entrecerrados. La elfa se vuelve e inclina la cabeza. ¿Se le habrá ocurrido reconocerla como la dama de compañía de Anora? A su llegada al campamento, el joven monarca estuvo cerca de localizar el rostro pecoso dentro de sus recuerdos de Denerim—. Eres la recluta de Duncan.

Exhala con alivio que esconde, a su vez, una patente amargura.

—Me avergüenza admitirlo —miente—, pero si mi rey desea saber la razón… Me temo que es sencillo tomar por sirviente a cualquiera con orejas puntiagudas.

«Tan fácil como olvidar una cara que muchas veces se ha visto».

—Eso es inaceptable —replica.

Ahora más que nunca, Kallian se obliga a mantener sus ojos lejos de los de él, sabiendo que podría encontrar algo que le recuerde a Maric Theirin o a Alistair. También está la posibilidad de que sea la voz de Anora la que al oído le recuerde que por esta traición nunca la perdonará. Los fantasmas y las culpas emergen con facilidad, y hoy ella es muy vulnerable.

—¿Y esa persona ha sido…?

—Vos tenéis suficientes problemas, majestad —se apresura a responder—. Vuestra sola preocupación ya es un privilegio.

—De cualquier manera —insiste antes de dar media vuelta—, eso no puede continuar. Se volverá a hablar de este tema más tarde.

Kallian asiente y se retira. Alistair no está cerca, se ha marchado. La elfa suspira con alivio y avanza a través de la lluvia. Deambulará un rato en Ostagar. Da de comer a un prisionero acusado de desertar y se informa de lo que ha estado ocurriendo con los Guerreros de la Ceniza. Todo es parte de su trabajo como la espía de Loghain.

—¿Por qué el alboroto en la enfermería? —Hacía un rato todo marchaba con normalidad.

—Han encontrado a unos hombres heridos en la Espesura —le dice una joven con gesto espantado luego de que Kallian la detuviera sosteniéndola del brazo—. Las magas sanadoras se enfadarán si me retraso.

Advierte la cesta que carga con ambos brazos. La deja ir y la sigue hacia el origen del disturbio. Llantos, órdenes y protestas; hay un olor peculiar en el aire, uno que ha percibido también mientras Amell efectúa sus hechizos. Kallian estorba el paso entre los catres y más de una vez debe hacerse a un lado para no ser arrollada por hombres cargando camillas.

El escenario es espeluznante, la sangre tiñe sábanas y paños. La magnitud de las heridas es, en general, pavorosa, allá donde posa la vista extremidades arrancadas, cráneos rotos, vientres sangrantes. Los que se hallan recostados son todos humanos, algunas mujeres, aunque mayormente hombres.

Tiene el estómago revuelto y un nudo en la garganta. Quisiera echar a correr, pero antes de empezar a abrirse paso fuera de ese infierno, alguien le pide que ayude a cargar un cadáver para llevarlo al otro lado de la enfermería, se ocupa la camilla y este hombre ya no la necesita. Una fila de cadáveres cubiertos con sábanas remata el horror. Tiene que salir de allí. Trata de rodear el toldo debajo del cual se protege a los heridos. Tropieza con las personas a cada paso. Tras disculparse con la última persona, Kallian gira la cabeza luego de escuchar un quejido cercano y lastimero.

El agua escurre por el borde de la carpa, a escasa distancia de la camilla donde lo encuentra. Ha transcurrido bastante tiempo y las circunstancias actuales entorpecen el proceso de identificación. El rubio del poco cabello que le queda está sucio, apelmazado sobre su cráneo; la piel se tensa sobre un esqueleto prominente. El Fergus Cousland que se ha desmayado tras un último alarido no es ni la sombra de aquel hombre alto y gallardo que conoció en Denerim.

«No, no. Tú tenías que estar muerto. Loghain lo dijo… Él dijo no saldrías de la Espesura».

Sus pies se hunden en el lodo y la lluvia ha empapado la totalidad de su cabellera. Kallian se acerca lentamente, mirando de un lado a otro. Nadie se ha percatado de la presencia de un Cousland entre los heridos o no estaría arrinconado aquí, los hombres con apellidos importantes tienen prioridad.

Vuelve a echarse la capucha sobre la cara y se acuclilla junto al catre. De cerca puede notar que Fergus tiene una herida profunda en el antebrazo izquierdo y otra menos aparatosa en el abdomen. Está mucho más delgado de lo que la distancia le había permitido notar. Los cardenales y las venas inusualmente visibles en la piel pálida obligan a la chica a notar que no lleva armadura.

¿Por qué?

 _«Una emboscada, quizá»._

Kallian examina las heridas, tratando de deducir qué clase de arma pudo haberlas ocasionado. El brazo está roto, aunque antes recibió una flecha. El abdomen fue abierto por un hacha de tamaño considerable.

Loghain mandó asesinos y algunos guerreros, todos mercenarios. Sus órdenes eran matar al heredero de Pináculo y dispersar a su ejército, la Espesura se encargaría del resto. Ellos no pudieron haber causado un daño semejante a la fuerza de los Cousland.

 _«¿Engendros tenebrosos?»._

Tal vez.

 _«¿Llamarás a los sanadores? Su brazo se ve mal, pero podría vivir»._

La elfa percibe el salto de su corazón, la respiración agitada y las manos temblorosas; adrenalina bombeándose por su torrente sanguíneo. La actividad de la enfermería llega a ella como un sonido distante, amortiguado.

«Debías estar muerto».

Y no lo está…y podría sobrevivir.

Fergus es el heredero de Pináculo, un hombre, no un muchacho. Él no es como su hermano menor. Leonard es menos experto, es maleable. En el peor de los casos, Leonard podría resignarse a una celda o a morir. Fergus no. Este hombre, que ha perdido a su familia, tiene influencia en el bannorn. Luchará y ganará, o luchará y morirá. Si permite que Fergus sobreviva, Anora pierde poder (la vida también) o el linaje Cousland desaparece totalmente. Kallian recuerda al pequeño que Howe asesinó. Sabe que el padre no lo perdonará porque ella misma no lo haría, porque incluso siente asco de sí misma si reflexiona que está del lado de cobardes asesinos de niños y personas indefensas atrapadas en un castillo.

Fergus es una amenaza para la vida de Leonard. Solo un Cousland es necesario al final.

Kallian cierra los ojos un momento, incapaz de encontrar una salida, porque justo cuando cree que las razones para dejarlo vivir pesan más, los motivos para matarlo muestran un nuevo perfil, una nueva posibilidad que hay que contemplar. Pero esta no tendría que ser su decisión y maldice mil veces encontrarse aquí. Su papel es el de una sombra, no tiene derecho a mandar sobre la vida de otros a esta escala. Su papel es el de una herramienta, un arma, y si ninguna de las dos toma decisiones, ¿por qué elegir ahora? ¿Por qué condenar a alguien que podría ser del todo inocente?

Súbitamente, es Nelaros quien sonríe desde un recuerdo que se siente lejano al mismo tiempo que es una herida fresca, que todavía duele y se abre para supurar veneno en lugar de sangre. Kallian se da cuenta de que no puede arriesgar la vida de Leonard, por ningún motivo, porque Anora corre más peligro con Fergus vivo, porque sería el final de los Cousland y porque Leonard es un vínculo con Nelaros y no ha podido dejarlo ir.

 _«Nelaros no te perdonaría el solo hecho de que les permitas impunidad a los asesinos de esa familia»._

La elfa cierra los ojos con fuerza, rogando que su conciencia la deje en paz o sea lo bastante fuerte como para detenerla y obligarla a inmolarse en batalla antes de continuar extraviando su alma.

Su conciencia es débil. Una mano viaja a su cintura, donde ha hallado la empuñadura de la daga que su padre le dio, la herencia de mamá que hoy va a mancillar. _Colmillo_. Siente su corazón latir con fuerza, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. La necesidad de apartar la vista mientras perpetra este crimen es muy fuerte.

Él lo entendería, se dice con desesperación. Fergus comprendería. Si supiera que su hermano menor corre peligro porque él continúa con vida, él aceptaría… Si al despertar se enterara de que ya no hay familia ni hogar que aguarde su retorno… Todas excusas baratas.

Una lágrima se desliza por su nariz. Está inclinada sobre el humano, fingiendo atender sus heridas. La punta de la daga está cerca de la herida que en su abdomen. Será fácil alcanzar un punto vital, un órgano…

— _Perdóname, perdóname_ —susurra, respirando sus lágrimas. Sabe bien que a él no le sirve de nada el hipócrita acto de contrición que ella efectúa mientras hunde el metal en la carne—. No merecías esto. Ninguno. Lo siento tanto…

La hoja de la daga emerge de la carne, embadurnada en sangre. Kallian observa su aberrante obra un instante apenas, a sabiendas de que debe irse de allí lo antes posible. La brevedad del momento no impide que se horrorice. Cousland profirió un gruñido que ella hubo de ahogar con su otro brazo. La hemorragia no es tan escandalosa, pero ella sabe que es mortal.

 _«Oh, Kallian, te has perdido para siempre. En el Velo hay un abismo, al que tu alma ha quedado atada. Un viejo cuento de elfos, aunque los humanos le dieron otro nombre»._

—¿Qué has hecho?

Mirándola desde los pies de la camilla, Theodore se halla petrificado. No la mira a ella, sino a la daga. Los ojos púrpuras brillan, muy abiertos, incrédulos. El corazón se le rompe, percibe el estallido, lo conoce bien. Luego, cuando él decide redirigir su atención, Kallian sacude la cabeza levemente. Nunca la había mirado así. _Theodore Amell nunca la había mirado de esa manera._ No hace falta más. Lo sabe, cruel y perfectamente: no volverá a confiar en ella.

Kallian no puede responder, envaina el arma y emprende la huida. La capa ha hecho poco por ella ante el mago, que ya conoce sus facciones y aún más, la daga.

Avanza rápido hasta llegar al camino que baja al valle. A partir de allí, comienza a correr, adentrando en el bosque. Sus botas se hunden en el lodo, las ramas le arañan la cara y las raíces entorpecen su avance. Pronto cae. La lluvia es implacable, los árboles inmensos y tétricos, los relámpagos quiebran el cielo con látigos de luz y el bosque cobra vida.

Con la cara parcialmente sumergida en el fango, Kallian llora por lo que acaba de traicionar, por el alma que ha perdido y la confianza que ha roto. Por el camino al que no podrá regresar. Se hace un ovillo y abraza sus rodillas con fuerza, llorando con más fuerza la amargura de esta revelación: ha renunciado a todo el futuro.

* * *

 **N/A** : ¡Perdón! Yo sé que todo por aquí sigue siendo muy emo, pero en serio necesito dejar este asunto (más o menos) zanjado antes de avanzar y poder relajarme un poco con todo el drama (seguirá habiendo, pero no a este absurdo nivel xDD). Kallian anda medio loca, sipi. Es que, idk, me llamaba la idea de un personaje "villano" o "antiheroe" desde el principio. Uno que no siendo necesariamente malo (que Kallian si lo es un poco demasiado), tome las decisiones equivocadas y quedase como tal. Si Kallian parece confusa o hasta contradictoria, bueno, eso es apropósito :P Se le juntó todo y está en una etapa de transición, de redefinición. Una muuuuuy larga etapa, eso sí xD

Aproveché que el lunes es día libre por acá y ya que este cap lo tenía prácticamente terminado, decidí subirlo de un vez, antes de que llegue el fin del mundo o vuelva a tener cien mil años de proyectos y tareas. Lamento si no está todo lo pulido que debería, pero creo que ninguno de mis capítulos lo está xD Y por eso agradezco su paciencia conmigo y espero nunca agotarla c':

Uys, perdón por cambiar la apariencia canon de Fergus :'c

Frida, Ellis y C2, los amoadoro :3 Iré respondiendo a sus comentarios hermosísimos poco a poco.


	7. Minos I - La mansión del llanto

**Música:** Lost Elf - BSO de Trespasser (Trevor Morris).

* * *

Minos

I

 _We fought hard not to die, yet we don't know how to live_

 _How do we change our world to what we want it to be?_

 _How do we move beyond all of this misery?_

 _One foot in front of the other foot._

-One foot in front of the other, Emilie Autumn

* * *

Se siente enferma.

 _«No»._

No es una enfermedad.

Tose con violencia, como si se ahogara. Se inclina sobre un árbol en busca de estabilidad. Limpia las lágrimas de sus mejillas con un movimiento furioso. Justo cuando cree que esto ha acabado, de un impulso se arrodilla para vomitar. Al finalizar, se limpia los labios con la manga izquierda y echa el cuerpo hacia atrás hasta aquedar recargada sobre otro árbol.

El frío de la noche se filtra debajo de su ropa.

Arriba el cielo ha empezado a despejarse. Transcurrirá un lapso considerable sumida en aquella consternada quietud, antes de que, fortuitamente, reconozca una de las constelaciones que aprendió durante los paseos nocturnos con su padre.

Fue hace mucho tiempo. Incapaces de conciliar el sueño, salvo aquel auspiciado por el cansancio luego de una larga jornada, Cyrion y ella solían caminar por la elfería y escalaban a algún tejado para contemplar el cielo. El cabello de su padre era oscuro todavía, haciendo el parecido entre ellos muy notorio. Sin saber por qué, a Kallian le reconfortó aquel hecho durante los años de niñez que restaron tras la muerte de su madre. Había algo en ella que todavía la vinculaba al mismo mundo del que cada día se distanciaba más. Era un lazo que ella podía comprender porque podía verlo claramente.

Durante un fugaz momento, Kallian entiende cuál ha sido el problema, el origen de todo lo que ha hecho mal. Sin embargo, muy rápido, la noción escapa de ella de nuevo, y no tiene fuerza para buscarla y aferrarse de nueva cuenta. No está segura, siquiera, de que el motivo vaya a servirle de algo.

Cierra los ojos, solo así puede ver el rostro de su padre como solía ser. Su cabello oscuro ya un poco largo, ojos grandes de un pálido azul, la risa discreta, fino como un hilo de plata. Sonríe. La mano de Cyrion, tibia cuando se la extendía para ayudarle a subir. Su voz era profunda y tierna. En sus ojos habitaba la paciencia. Papá la desconocería ahora.

Viejos engranajes se ajustan dentro de su cabeza y la máquina comienza a funcionar: ¿dónde está ella realmente? ¿Dónde se ha abandonado a sí misma? ¿Quién es en realidad?

Su sonrisa torna en risa y luego se convierte en un sonido horrible que tiene intención de volverse llanto. Al cabo de un rato, ese brote de histeria se apaga, poco a poco, con quedos gimoteos. Su oído percibe la agitación de Ostagar a lo lejos. Ha vuelto o, mejor dicho, no se ha ido.

A su espalda, el bosque y las criaturas que lo habitan; frente a ella, el solitario sendero. Hace rato que paró de llover, la quietud que impera le provoca cierto desasosiego. Inhala el aire fresco, con los ojos cerrados, antes de impulsarse hacia arriba para reanudar la marcha.

* * *

Le tiemblan las rodillas. Cada paso es una breve tortura. Ya ha caído un par de veces, ha vuelto al bosque y salido de él. Odia y ama los árboles altos tanto como cuando era niña. Son incomprensibles, fascinantes… aterradores. Se le ocurre, en algún momento entre los titubeos y los arranques de coraje, que extraña las murallas, la ciudad. El bosque la rechaza porque a ella también le repugna ese lugar.

Acobardada al escuchar los cascos de un caballo, se interna otra vez en ese mundo incomprensible, en cuya discordancia quizá encuentre las respuestas que le hacen falta, piezas con las que completar su tapiz.

La tierra no la recuerda, pero ella sí recuerda a la tierra.

—Ahora no eres ni la sombra de lo que solías ser.

Su oído desconoce la voz, pero su corazón la distingue como la melodía en sus sueños, hace mil años. Una riada de emociones aventaja sus reacciones: ha llegado a casa para ver a un ser querido morir. Lo recuperado, instantáneamente perdido. Nostalgia y rescate… y privación. Kallian, petrificada, espera que la dueña de la voz le de alcance.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Perdón? —logra proferir, confundida.

Respira con dificultad y busca los ojos. Son dorados, implacables y extrañamente humanos. La elfa tiene ganas de sonreír y de echar a correr a la vez.

—Estás perdida —le dice con un tono socarrón. Kallian abre la boca para hablar, sin conseguir articular una sola de las palabras—. No, no hace falta que respondas, niña.

—No estoy… —Kallian tiene la impresión de que su trémula voz perturba la quietud de este instante en la semioscuridad del bosque.

 _«No es que la tierra no te recuerde, Kallian, es solo que tú no te recuerdas ni a ti misma_ ».

—Ah, así que no solo estás perdida… también extraviaste la otra parte. Sí, sí, claro. Te hace falta una mitad, ¿no es así? —pregunta y se echa a reír, aunque el sonido de sus carcajadas no parece alterar el aire como lo ha hecho la voz de Kallian—. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo atrás… Oh, ¿podría ser? El Velo…

La mujer camina en círculos alrededor de Kallian, quien intenta seguirla con la mirada.

—Por favor, parad… —pide con patente angustia.

Lo que le dice es palabrería que no reconoce y que, no obstante, _sabe_. Son sus ojos impíos, la sabiduría contenida en ellos, mundanos en contraste con su voz, que le pertenece a la naturaleza como la lluvia y los árboles.

—Oh, pero es cierto, solo eres una niña. Veamos, ¿aún no encuentras el camino? Ya has tardado bastante. No podrás ser tú hasta que estés completa, ¿o quizá sea mejor que permanezcas así? Sería cruel. Separados siempre es cruel. Necesitas encontrarlo o aprender de una vez por todas a ser tú… sin él. De otro modo, te controlará o te eliminará. A ninguno de los dos le importa.

Sus ojos bien abiertos, fijos ahora sobre la anciana.

—N-no entiendo.

—¿No? —se mofa con su voz ronca—. Significa que no estás preparada, no haré el trabajo difícil por ti, niña.

Su interlocutora ríe una vez más antes de empezar a alejarse, sin despedirse de ninguna manera. Kallian no cree que pueda mover un solo músculo de sus piernas para detenerla, pero aún no puede dejarla ir.

—¿Cómo…? Lo que perdí… Lo que sea, ¿cómo puedo hallarlo?

La mujer se vuelve, una sonrisa apretada en sus labios, una de esas raras miradas que no la traspasan. Kallian se siente parte del mundo por primera vez en años.

 _Allí_ , se dice Kallian con desesperación, _allí está_. La memoria de un sueño. Algo que sabe, pero que ya no recuerda. Un resplandor del tiempo, un nombre, un… _algo_.

 _¿Qué es?_

 _¿Qué era?_

Lo sabe, pero como las cenizas en el viento, se disipa. Ya no lo recuerda.

—Un paso a la vez, elfilla. Toma mi consejo: recuerda, recuerda quién eres, completa o incompleta, eres una del Pueblo, lo que has perdido debes encontrarlo allí. Busca tu nombre. ¿Quién eres realmente? No seas un misterio para ti misma. No te desvanezcas otra vez. No lo recuerdas, ja. No, no puedes, quizá sea mejor, ¿no?

Bajo ojos que fulguran luz dorada, Kallian advierte que está siendo, por fin, parte del mundo y que éste no va a recordarla a menos que ponga los pies sobre la tierra.

* * *

 **N/A** : Un capítulo nuevo, increíblemente rápido. El mundo se va a acabar, pero al menos el encierro me ha servido de algo (proyectos online de la U, quién los conoce?). Nah, la verdad es que tengo muchos pedacitos de capítulos y rellenarlos no es TAN difícil... por ahora.

Uhm, pasó una cosa rara en este capítulo (ya casi el final de la primera parte y a nada de entrar en "Lujuria"), me imagino que se han dado cuenta de quién se trata. Espero que sí xD Tuve un gran conflicto con esa última escena. Todavía lo tengo. Se ha ido recorriendo con cada capítulo, primero iba a hacer el verdadero "preludio", pero no tenía todavía suficiente justificación. Y así fue posponiéndose hasta que ya no pude poner más excusas. Lo último que me planteé fue juntarla con la del encuentro de Flemeth con los guardas, pero se alargaba de una forma muy extraña, no sé, no me agradó el resultado y mejor la puse aquí, creo que me funciona mejor para lo que se viene :3

Mi mayor problema con esta escena es que no encontré la forma de que sonara menos... "profético" idk. O sea, sí, tenía que sonar así, pero siento que fallé en poner pistas más claras en capítulos anteriores (y todo "El reino desvanecido"). Tengo que aprender a manejar esa parte de la narrativa :s, colocar pistas para que las cosas mantengan cierta coherencia, pero bueno, de los errores se aprende más :3 La intención era poner pequeñas pistas, MUY sutiles, y este sería el primer indicio "claro", "obvio". Algo así xD En fin, tampoco se preocupen mucho por la rareza del encuentro entre Flemeth y Kallian, no tendrá relevancia hasta dentro de unos cien capítulos (literal xd).

Aaaah, me extendí un montón con las notas. Sorry cx

Me ha hecho muy feliz volver a ver a la niña Targaryen por acá. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, Fran. Es lindo volver a saber de ti :3

Un gran abrazo a quienes leen y comentan, en serio, tiene un pedacito de mi cora.


	8. Minos II - Aquí no moran los cobardes

**Música** : The Wars to Come - BSO de Game of Thrones.

* * *

Minos

II

 _We waged a war with hell, and look, we still survive_

 _But just because we live does not mean that we're alive_

 _We've won the final round, but how to enjoy the win_

 _When we've been broken down and we'll never know what could have been_

 _Heaven help us, where do we begin?_

One foot in front of the other - Emilie Autumn

* * *

No ha sido un encuentro fortuito, la anciana vino a ella con un propósito, cualquiera que éste fuera. Desconoce, además, si lo ha cumplido o no. Lo único que sabe es que nadie aparece en medio del bosque y luego se esfuma como si cualquier cosa. Kallian intenta encontrarle sentido, pero no es una tarea fácil cuando su mente es un avispero y el tiempo se traslapa de la manera más extraña.

Está exhausta, ha sido un día largo. Ruega al Hacedor una noche de descanso, solo una, _solo ésta_. La necesita en verdad. No puede continuar con el cansancio y la tensión a cuestas, sus lastres ya son muchos, su andar demasiado torpe. Transitar por este camino demanda claridad. La sanadora, Wynne, tuvo razón al recomendarle descanso. Con el agotamiento colosal del que de pronto cada músculo de su cuerpo es dolorosamente consciente, sabe que no podrá realizar ningún movimiento… y que está perdiendo la partida.

Volver a la tienda de los reclutas está fuera de discusión. En general, todo contacto con las fuerzas de Ferelden queda descartado hasta que haya impuesto cierto orden en el caos que ha provocado asomando las narices donde no debía. Sus propósitos no son los más ambiciosos. Sabe que la inercia le impediría arreglar la catástrofe ahora que está tan avanzada. No obstante, atesora la esperanza de encausar, de empujar un poco para generar un cambio, por diminuto que sea.

No es lo bastante perspicaz para ver el futuro que aguarda a Ferelden, quizá sea demasiado tarde. Ruega que no, espera que la verdad libere al reino como está a punto de liberarla a ella, pues aparentemente es una recompensa que se alcanza a través de la verdad. Es lo correcto y lo correcto… por simple definición, no puede estar mal.

 _«¿Estás segura? Se sabe de acciones buenas que han condenado a pueblos enteros. A veces se es bueno por simple capricho, del mismo modo que se elige ser malvado, y la gente igual muere, ¿no es egoísta al fin y al cabo?»._

Tabris frunce el ceño. _Quizá_ … Entonces _quizá_ esté patrocinando otro afán, un método desesperado para agenciarse una consciencia limpia antes de partir.

 _«Lo correcto»_. Kallian exhala, abatida. « _Hacedor, ¿qué es_ _lo correcto_?». ¿Dónde se esconde? Ha pasado toda una vida buscándolo, en sí misma y en las personas de quienes creyó que podía aprenderlo. Y al final, la idea de lo bueno, lo justo, lo favorable… No es sino una cadena que arrastra; cada día con nuevos eslabones, más pesada, hasta el punto en que actualmente es imposible cargar.

—No puedo… —suspira y se da cuenta de que verbalizarlo le ha concedido cierto poder. Toma una bocanada de aire y es casi como si hubiera pasado una eternidad bajo el agua—. No puedo seguir así.

Se ha detenido frente a un árbol inmenso. Mira hacia arriba. El viento mece las ramas y una brisa salpica su rostro cuando el agua de lluvia cae de las hojas. Es un roble viejo, de enormes raíces cubiertas de musgo y ramas gruesas y retorcidas. Aunque Kallian no sabe más que lo básico o útil sobre flora, cabe la posibilidad de que se trate de la misma especie del que está plantado a mitad de la elfería.

Estira una mano lentamente, acaricia la áspera corteza con la punta de los dedos. Cierra los ojos. El cielo protesta en la lejanía con un potente trueno, un lobo aúlla desde el interior del bosque, la vegetación susurra cuando es sacudida por el viento.

— _¿No es sagrado?_ —Kallian susurra en la oscuridad, sintiendo como las comisuras de su boca se levantan al advertir que su voz ya no es el profano sonido que fue durante su conversación con la anciana—. _Un trono, es nuestro trono._

Kallian separa los párpados de repente.

— _Y aquél es nuestro reino_.

Es un recuerdo precioso, uno que creía enterrado en avalanchas de tiempo: la primera vez que se encaramó en la rama más alta del Vhenadahl.

—No es sagrado porque lo dice Valendrian, lo es porque significa libertad y memoria.

Todavía sonriendo, Kallian comienza a llorar y agacha la cabeza, son lágrimas de alivio. El Árbol del Pueblo se presenta ante ella tal cual le hubiera gustado entenderlo cuando era niña. Aquí está y es, en efecto, una alegoría con demasiadas metáforas para ser comprendida por una mente infantil confundida (adornos descoloridos colgando de un árbol que apesta a orina). Justo ahora es un reencuentro con lo extraviado, es sólido, muy real.

El Vhenadahl es identidad.

Aceptación.

« _No dejes que te cambie. No permitas que te venza, que te convierta en alguien que no quieres ser»_.

Adaia lo había sabido, pero no hubo tiempo para que le explicara que la ira y el miedo, enjaulados, crecen y se desarrollan como parásitos. No hubo tiempo para aprender de su madre que las virtudes y los pecados pueden ser caprichos por igual, porque el alma y la mente están siempre matizados por la individualidad y que haber confundido y obligado _lo correcto_ fue un error desastroso.

Kallian trató de matar una parte de sí misma, sin esforzarse en escucharla primero; el monstruo parasitario que por largos años ella había estado alimentando lo entendió como un acto de guerra. Al final, su victoria redujo a Kallian a esa persona que no puede reconocer en el espejo.

Quizá es irreversible, la magnitud del daño que se ha hecho a sí misma es severa y es posible que recuperarse esté más allá de su capacidad, pero quizá… si recoge ese fragmento y lo coloca correctamente… Tal vez… Kallian solo tiene que arrancarse esta pieza angulosa que la hiere, ser valiente y hacer algo útil con ella.

Eleva la vista, el viento sopla con fuerza y revuelve su cabello. El follaje se agita con cierta violencia un instante.

« _Empiezas a recordarte. Si lo entiendes bien, no tendrás que ser un misterio para ti misma como antes. Si lo haces bien esta vez, aprenderás a vivir sin lo que antes no fuiste capaz de soltar_ ».

Se aferra con ambos brazos, usando las raíces prominentes como primer apoyo, y comienza a trepar con la misma habilidad y ánimo de su niñez. Ahora tendrá que realizar el ascenso sola, Soris no está y es para mejor, esto es algo que tiene que hacer sola.

La rama más alta es su objetivo.

«Lo haré bien esta vez».

* * *

 **N/A:** No nos hagamos demasiadas ilusiones con Kallian a este punto, pls xD Mi niña Tabris avanza un paso y luego retrocede dos :v

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
